


A THOUSAND YEARS

by Monzath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Fanfiction, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Tristeza, deportes, enfermedad, hinakage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: Kageyama quería que llegara el otoño, porque eso significaba la universidad, cuándo conoció a Hinata deseaba que el otoño no llegara nunca, porque no significaba lo mismo para él.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A THOUSAND YEARS

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! esta es una adaptación de una historia que escribí en el 2014, para otro fandom. Espero que si ahora estas aquí por el fandom de Haikyuu, te guste.

-Pero mamá-Kageyama se quejó de nuevo-tengo que ir a entrenar…

Ayame no dejó de lavar los trastes del desayuno, mientras escuchaba a su hijo quejarse-Esta debe ser la hora en que te despiertas cuando te quedas a dormir con Kuroo-murmuró su madre dándole una mirada-ve a vestirte, necesito que vayas por tu hermana. 

-Es sábado mamá-Kageyama gimió-son las doce y si llegó tarde de nuevo…

-Y yo tengo que ir por tu abuelo al aeropuerto…

-Yo puedo ir-Kageyama dijo rápidamente-por favor, por favor.

-Jamás en la vida te daría el coche, ahora ve a vestirte y quiero que vayas por ella. 

Kageyama asintió resignado- ¿A dónde?

-A casa de Rika.

\- ¿Rika? -Kageyama tomo un poco de arroz que había quedado en la mesa, por el desayuno- ¿Dónde es eso?

-Al final de la calle, Rika es quien cuida a tu hermana por las mañanas los sábados mientras estoy en mis clases de cocina.

\- ¿Por qué yo no sabía eso? -Kageyama preguntó interesado.

-Porque los sábados te la pasas con Kuroo niño, por eso-su madre se dio la vuelta y lo observo fijamente- fue tan conveniente que los cursos para la universidad fueran a dos cuadras de la casa de Kuroo ¿No?

Kageyama sonrió ampliamente-Lo fue ¿No?, como sea, ¿Qué hace con Rika?

-La ayuda a cocinar y su hijo le ha enseñado a leer mejor, Kira ya puede leer de corrido gracias a al chico…

-Qué lindo suena-Kageyama la interrumpió sin prestarle atención- ¿Qué hago con ella cuándo vuelva?

-Convivir con tu hermana-su madre le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- ¿Qué? -Kageyama negó. Él quería a su hermana, pero se llevaba definitivamente mejor con sus amigos, con su hermana menor hacía mucho que no sabía cómo tratarla, la única vez que se llevaban bien, sin problemas, era cuando su abuelo los ponía a entrenar-Mamá…

-Dios Tobio, no puedes quejarte tanto-su madre le murmuró.

-Ya quiero que sea otoño y largarme a la universidad-Kageyama dijo saliendo de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras.

Se cambió rápido y se puso un gorro en la cabeza, su celular comenzó a sonar mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Hola Atsumu-dijo al contestar.

\- ¿Estas libre ahora? -Atsumu le dijo.

-Nah, tengo que ir por mi hermana, ¿Por qué?

-Kita va a tatuarme una pluma en el brazo derecho, creí que te gustaría estar ahí mientras lloro como niña-bromeo Atsumu.

-Lo siento Sumu, dile a Kuroo que tome tu mano por mi-Kageyama entró a la cocina-espera-le dijo bajando el celular- ¿Dónde vive Rika?

Su madre lo observo apreciando su vestimenta-En la última casa de la cerrada.

-No tengo ni idea si gente vive por ahí.

\- ¿Sabes que Kageyama? -su madre dijo algo triste-ojalá dejaras de pensar solo en ti y en el vóley, hay más cosas a tu alrededor, deberías de darte la oportunidad de ver más allá de tu nariz. 

Kageyama arrugó el ceño- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Su madre negó-Ve por ella, yo me tengo que ir.

Kageyama bufó antes de salir de la cocina y encaminarse a la puerta-Lo siento Atsumu-dijo al celular.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu madre?

-La menopausia, yo que se-Kageyama salió de la casa y camino hacia el final de la cerrada donde vivía- ¿Te veo más tarde?

-No lo creo, tengo que ir con mis abuelos-Atsumu contestó-Quizá Kuroo vaya a tu casa- luego colgó.

Kageyama se guardó el celular y caminó tranquilamente por las casas, cuando llego al final se dio cuenta de que, si conocía la casa, al menos había pasado algunas veces por ese lugar, era una casa bonita, parecía de campo.

-Hinata-leyó viendo el buzón.

Ellos tenían un hijo un año más grande que él ¿o era de su edad?, lo recordaba, el chico había ido a la escuela, pero luego algo paso porque no regresó más, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Shin? ¿Shinji? Quien sabe, Kageyama solo lo había visto unas veces en la escuela, pero siempre tenía un semblante extraño, como si estuviera cansado, y en general no eran del mismo círculo de amigos. Si era sincero no recordaba ni su cara.

Tocó a la puerta dos veces antes de que le abrieran, era una mujer que seguramente tenía la edad de su madre.

-Kageyama-dijo la mujer-entra cariño.

Kageyama entró sin pensarlo, vio la luminosa casa-Mi madre me mando por mis hermanas Señora Hinata.

-Dime Rika cariño-le dijo- voy por tu hermana, están con Shouyo en su cuarto, estas muy grande-lo contempló, y Kageyama vio algo parecido a tristeza en sus ojos. No le gustó su mirada. 

Claro, el nombre del chico era Shouyo- Sí, está bien.

-Puedes sentarte-subió las escaleras y Kageyama fue a la sala, era muy luminosa y amplia y mucho mejor cuidada que la de su casa, estaba repleta de fotos por todos lados. 

Los Hinata tenían dos hijos, ahora que lo pensaba la mayor fue amiga de Miwa, el menor era Shouyo, lo buscó en las fotos y se extrañó de ver que siempre llevaba un gorro blanco sobre el cabello naranja, también parecía pálido, seguramente estaba enfermo. 

\- ¡Kageyama! -Kira llegó corriendo.

Kageyama la cargo por la cintura y la recargo sobre su cuerpo-Hey linda-le dijo, no sabía qué hacer con su hermana, pero la quería, era como cuando no sabes qué hacer con tus hermanos, pero siempre los vas a querer- ¿Lista para irte?

-Aún no, Rika está ayudando a Shouyo a bajar, dice que quiere conocerte-Kira murmuró-Shouyo también adora el vóley, aunque no creo que juegue tan bien como tú. 

Kageyama iba a preguntarle porque Rika tenía que ayudarle a Hinata, pero cuando lo vio bajar entendió. Se veía tan cansado que Kageyama quiso ir a quitar a Rika y ayudarlo a bajar, y su piel era tan pálida que se veía casi blanca.

-Hola-Shouyo le murmuró sonriendo.

Kageyama vio los ojos azules, eran bonitos y se dio cuenta de que el chico era muy bonito, pero no lo notabas rápidamente porque se veía tan acabado, le vio los labios partidos y las mejillas algo hundidas.

-Hola-dijo sonriéndole, aunque lo único que quería era salir de esa casa, en ese momento no se sentía cómodo viendo a alguien con ese semblante ¿a ese chico no le incomodaba? 

\- ¿Eres el hermano de Kira? -Shouyo preguntó mientras su madre lo ayudaba un poco a sentarse en el sofá.

-Sí, soy Tobio Kageyama-extendió la mano y Shouyo le dio un suave apretón- ¿Eres Shouyo verdad?

Shouyo asintió-Me gusta más que me digan Hinata, y he oído que te gusta que te digan Kageyama-apretó los labios- ¿tú me conoces?

Kageyama pensó en decirle la verdad, que no lo hacía, pero no lo hizo-Claro, vives a unas casas ¿Por qué no te conocería?

Hinata lo observo de lado, luego su madre fue a la cocina y Kira se sentó a su lado- ¿Podemos quedarnos otro rato?

Kageyama negó-Lo siento, tenemos que ir a casa.

-Pero mamá no está-Kira murmuró- y tú no tienes ni idea de cómo cuidarme.  
Además, Rika va a hacer de comer curry. 

Kageyama amaba el curry y Kira lo sabía, así que no lo pensó mucho antes de asentir-Esta bien, solo un rato.

Kira sonriendo fue a la cocina, Kageyama la vio desaparecer, pero cuando se dio la vuelta Hinata estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilamente. 

\- ¿No quieres saber que tengo? -dijo y Kageyama dio un respingo.

\- ¿Disculpa?

Hinata abrió los ojos sonriendo- ¿Crees que el color de mi piel es normal?

-No-Kageyama contestó al instante, se tapó la boca con la mano-lo siento, lo siento.

-Está bien-Hinata le quitó importancia- las quimioterapias no dejan nada bueno al cuerpo.

Quimioterapias, Kageyama se estremeció, se veía tan joven y tenía cáncer. 

-Lo siento-Kageyama dijo.

Hinata sonrió- ¿Por qué?, no debes de sentirlo, no es tu culpa.

Kageyama se sintió muy incómodo- ¿Qué clase de cáncer tienes?

-De pulmón.

\- ¿Fumas? -Kageyama se encontró preguntando, luego recordó el paquetillo de cigarrillos que tenía en su casa, debajo de su propia cama, ese que Atsumu le había dado hace unos meses, no fumaban en realidad. Porque eso era pésimo para su condición en los partidos, sólo lo habían hecho en algunas ocasiones. 

Hinata divertido negó-No solo te da cáncer de pulmón por fumar Kageyama, a veces es solo mala suerte- luego pareció pensarlo, arrugando el ceño- o es la vida, solo eso.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que tienes cáncer? -Kageyama quería callarse la boca, pero nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera cáncer, no es que fuera interesante, y no es que Kageyama se interesara por las personas, pero el chico parecía querer hablar y él estaba intrigado. Sólo un poco. 

-Desde hace ocho años-Hinata contestó, luego vio por detrás del hombro de Kageyama.

Kageyama levantó sus cejas en señal de asombro-¿Ocho años?

Hinata se recostó aún más contra el sillón- Ocho años-repitió- he recaído varias veces, se llama reincidir.

La madre de Hinata entró en ese momento y Kageyama tuvo que callarse, Kira venía detrás de Rika, se sentaron en los sillones cercanos mientras comían lentamente, Kageyama vio a Kira sentarse junto a Hinata y sonreírle, mientras el otro le regresaba la sonrisa. Rika le dio unas pastillas a Hinata y el chico las tomo sin dejar de hablar con Kira de saber dios qué cosa, pero se dio cuenta que Hinata sabía cómo tratar a su hermana. 

-Es hora de irnos-les dijo Kageyama a Kira-vamos.

Kira le dio un beso a Hinata en la mejilla- Mi hermano también juega al vóley y toca un poco el piano- Kira murmuró a Hinata- quizá algún día ten enseñe un poco.

Hinata le acarició la mejilla-Quizá, vamos, te veo el próximo sábado. 

Kageyama tomo las manos Kira, pero lo detuvo- ¿Vas a venir la próxima semana conmigo y practicar un poco con Hinata? El necesita practicar con alguien, quiere ser el mejor rematador del mundo-volteo a ver a Hinata- ¿cómo el pequeño gigante cierto? Saltar hasta las estrellas. 

-Kira…

-Vamos Kageyama, casi no pasas tiempo conmigo, y Hinata adora el vóley, casi como tú.

-No lo hago muy bien-Hinata murmuró viéndola a los ojos.

-Va a tener que ser antes de otoño-Kira le dijo-mi hermano se va a la universidad en otoño, luego no te va a poder enseñar nada. 

Kageyama vio entonces a Hinata sin sonreír, se veía un poco más cansado que hace unos segundos.

-Tendrá que ser antes de otoño entonces-Hinata dijo finalmente.

Rika los apuro a salir, y Kageyama salió de la casa dándole una última mirada a Hinata, se fijó en que apenas Kira no estuvo cerca, él cerro los ojos arrugando el ceño y frotándose la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a casa dejo a su hermana en la sala, fue a su cuarto para cambiarse, tomó su pelota de vóley, y antes de salir tomó los cigarrillos que tenía escondidos y triturándolos, los tiró en la basura. 

Bajo corriendo y apago la televisión, se sentó frente a Kira- ¿Quieres entrenar un poco en el jardín?

Kira emocionada asintió, así que salieron al jardín para practicar algunos pases. Su madre llegó unas horas más tarde y cuando los vio en el jardín le sonrió a su hijo y se acercó lentamente para acariciar su cabeza. Kageyama le sonrió un poco de lado. <> pensó.

Estuvo todo el día con su hermana, mientras ella hablaba de Hinata, escuchando lo grandioso que era, como siempre tenía una bonita sonrisa en su rostro, y cómo siempre añoraba entrenar.

*

-No puedes hacerme esto-Kageyama enfurecido le dijo a su padre- yo no tengo la culpa de…

-Estabas en el coche con Kuroo, gracias a dios no pasó nada grave, pero el padre de Kuroo está enfadado, los dos vamos a pagar los daños.

\- ¡Puedo pagarlos! -Kageyama gritó-Pero déjame quedarme en casa de Kuroo, tengo que seguir entrenando, no puedo seguir perdiendo más el tiempo, necesito entrenar…

-Tobio puedes callarte-su padre le pidió apuntándolo con el dedo- pareces un chiquillo, no te va a pasar nada si no entrenas por unas semanas, te quedas a dormir con Kuroo cada viernes, por favor deja de hacer berrinches.

Kageyama apretó los puños-Eres un dictador.

-Mira niño, estoy haciendo lo mejor –Shigure le murmuró, luego vio a Ayame entrar a la sala con el teléfono en mano- ¿Qué dijo?

-Dijo que estaba bien, que Kageyama podía ayudarla en la casa y puede pasarla con Hinata.

Kageyama levantó la mirada- ¿Qué dices?

Su madre lo fulmino con la mirada-Vas a regresar de la escuela todos los días, si quieres entrenar, vas a tener que hacerlo en el jardín, y vas a pasar los sábados con Rika en su casa, con tu hermana, dijo que le hace falta ayuda extra para arreglar algunas cosas…

-Que le ayude su hijo-Kageyama murmuró sin pensarlo.

-Tobio-su madre lo llamó- no te estoy preguntando, vas a hacerlo niño, llévate pelota si quieres, para que practiques un poco con Shouyo.

\- ¿Es un castigo?

Ayame lo observo con cansancio-Si quieres verlo así, está bien, puedes verlo como una experiencia de vida.

Kageyama negó frustrado-Me mandas a una casa con un muchacho enfermo, manda a tu hija todos los sábados a la casa de alguien que apesta a muerte-Kageyama hablo apretando los dientes- esa no es una experiencia de vida.

Shigure levantó la mano-Te vas a tu cuarto, y cuándo madures un poco más, entonces Tobio vas a poder ver lo mal en lo que acabas de decir.

Kageyama salió de la sala y corriendo subió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta antes de tirarse en la cama, había sido un idiota por chocar el carro del padre de Kuroo, lo sabía, y también sabía que decir esas cosas de Hinata fue insensible.

*

-Hola

Kageyama se dio la vuelta para ver a Hinata bajar por las escaleras, se veía diferente, tenía más color en la cara y prácticamente bajo corriendo.

-Hola-Kageyama murmuró sin dejar de ver como se sentaba a su lado- ¿Estas bien? -dijo por curiosidad.

Hinata asintió- El sábado pasado me viste luego de una quimioterapia del viernes, me veía del asco- tomo la galleta que estaba en la mesita- no me veo así siempre, a veces hasta parece que me veo bien-bromeó.

Kageyama apretó la pelota que tenía en sus piernas- ¿Tu madre te dijo porque estoy aquí?

Hinata termino de pasar la galleta-Sí, chocaste en el carro de tu amigo, así que tu castigo es pasar tiempo en esta casa y conmigo.

Kageyama levanto la mirada disculpándose- No es necesariamente un castigo-murmuró.

\- ¿Así que te gusta estar aquí? -Hinata preguntó.

-No-Kageyama apretó los ojos cuando dijo eso-lo siento.

-Está bien-Hinata suspiro- no es nada lindo pasar tiempo con alguien enfermo lo sé muy bien, ¿No ves que la casa está llena de mis amigos? -bromeó de nuevo.

Kageyama estaba sorprendido y relajado por como Hinata bromeaba, así que no vio porque no hacerlo el también- ¿No estás muy grande ya para amigos imaginarios?

La risa que salió de los labios de Hinata le hizo estremecerse, era fuerte, grave, era una risa de verdad y Kageyama se encontró sonriendo a su lado.

-Tu hermana tenía razón, eres gracioso cuando quieres-Hinata dijo parando de reír.

-Ya enserio-pidió Kageyama- ¿No tienes amigos?

-No haces muchos amigos en los hospitales-le dijo- la mayor parte de mi tiempo la paso ahí, esta es la cuarta vez que reincido en el cáncer.

\- ¿La cuarta vez? -Kageyama no tenía ni idea si eso significaba que era muy fuerte o que ya estaba muy cansado.

-Sí, solo que ahora mi cuerpo está más dañado-Hinata bajo la voz, cuándo vio a Kageyama le sonrió-tengo un amigo, se llama Kenma, está en la escuela en la que vas. Karasuno. 

\- ¿Sabes en que escuela estoy? -Kageyama divertido preguntó.

-Kira me lo dijo, ¿Conoces a Kenma?

Kageyama lo pensó por un momento, el nombre de Kenma no le sonaba de nada-Ni idea.

-Quizá puedas conocerlo mañana, viene los domingos a pasar el rato-Hinata dijo tentativamente- mi mamá hace un curry delicioso.

-Tal vez, la vez pasada no alcance a comer el curry que me prometieron-Kageyama dijo- Mi hermana están en la cocina ayudándole a tu madre a hacer la comida, ¿Tienes tu propia pelota?

-Sí, vamos a mi cuarto-Hinata se puso de pie y le pidió que lo siguiera-también tengo un pequeño teclado, me dijeron que también tocas un poco.

Kageyama se encogió de hombros- sólo por la coordinación con mis manos, es importante entrenar mi mente y manos para las colocaciones. 

Hinata asintió-Suena lógico. 

Kageyama lo siguió lentamente, su celular sonó y contestó sin detenerse-Atsumu-murmuró aliviado- ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Mi madre me tiene castigado, yo no iba manejando, pero creo que piensa que pude haberlos detenido-Atsumu habló tan rápido- ¿Dónde estás?

-En casa de una de las amigas de mi mamá-Kageyama contestó- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -entró al cuarto de Hinata notando que en realidad no era tan diferente del suyo, solo que estaba muy bien cuidado.

-Voy a ver una película, ¿No quieres venir más tarde?

Kageyama sonrió-Claro que quiero, pero mi madre no me va a dejar ir a tu casa, quizá en unas semanas- Hinata saco la pelota y espero a que terminara de hablar-Oye Sumu, te voy a marcar cuándo llegue a mi casa, ¿Está bien?

-Claro, nos vemos Kageyama.

-Adiós.

Kageyama colgó mientras Hinata tomaba asiento en su cama, lo observo antes de hablar- ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

-Sí, se llama Atsumu, está castigado, iba conmigo y con mi otro amigo, Kuroo, fue todo un desastre.

Hinata asintió-Suena como un desastre-suspirando ladeo al cabeza- bueno, yo sé cómo rematar, creo que tu madre se equivocó un poco en tu castigo, porque realmente no me tienes que enseñar nada, lo mal que lo hago tiene que ver con la poca habilidad que tengo. Mejor enséñame un poco en el teclado.

Antes de que Kageyama hablara para decirle que él quería entrenar, porque estaba a dos segundos de entrar en un colapso nervioso por no hacerlo, Hinata comenzó a tocar una canción, la conocía, era una canción de Keane. Muy mal tocada. 

-Somewere only we know-murmuró Kageyama-no lo haces tan mal-dijo mintiendo un poco.

Hinata asintió en su dirección, Kageyama tomo aire y comenzó a cantar suavemente la canción, Hinata le sonrió ampliamente tocando con fuerza las notas, Kageyama termino de cantar y Hinata le aplaudió.

-Wow-le dijo- juegas vóley, tocas el piano y además sabes cantar. 

Kageyama se ruborizo un poco-Los dones de la vida.

Hinata asintió-Ojalá yo pudiera hacer todo eso-dijo de lado-pero sería completamente malo.

-Oye…-Kageyama arrugó el ceño- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¿Sobre el cáncer?

\- ¿Te incomoda?

-No-Hinata dijo sinceramente-ahora es como un amigo para mí, no me incomoda ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Por qué lo has tenido tantas veces?

Hinata dejo el teclado y se recostó contra sus almohadas- No lo sé, mi cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo por completo, y como te dije, termino muy cansado luego de que logro alejar el cáncer, hace meses volví a de nuevo a reincidir.

\- ¿No vas a la escuela?

Hinata negó-Tomo clases con mi mamá y mi papá, tenía demasiadas crisis como para estar en un año regular.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? -Kageyama preguntó sentándose en los pies de la cama de Hinata.

-Dieciocho.

-Eres un año mayor que yo- Kageyama sorprendido arrugó el ceño- ¿No tendrías que estar en la universidad?

\- ¿Me ves en la universidad? -Hinata preguntó- No podría con el ritmo de trabajo, primero tengo que salir de esto y ver qué pasa, tengo que esperar al otoño.

Kageyama un poco emocionado se acercó- ¿Vas a ir a la universidad en otoño? Yo también-levantó el puño para chocarlo con Hinata, quien lo observo antes de hacerlo, pero mantuvo el puño contra el de Kageyama.

-Eres muy moreno-le murmuró sin despegar sus manos-o yo soy muy pálido-dijo para sí mismo, luego le sonrió- no estoy esperando el otoño para ir a la universidad.

\- ¿No?

-No-Hinata suspiro antes de bajar la mano-si todo va bien para otoño habré salido del cáncer de nuevo y tendré la esperanza de tener una vida tranquila, esperar que no regrese- vio a los ojos a Kageyama- si todo sale mal, si el tratamiento no funciona, no voy a estar aquí para el otoño, mi cuerpo no va a resistirlo.

Kageyama contuvo el aliento viendo como Hinata le sostenía la mirada- ¿Te vas a morir?

Hinata parecía un poco apenado-Espero que no.

Kira entró al cuarto y él cargó a Kira en sus rodillas sólo para hacer algo, porque eso último le había dejado una sensación horrible en su garganta.

° Espero que no °, Kageyama trató de seguir la conversación de su hermana, pero no pudo, era horrible lo que Hinata había dicho, morirse tan joven, estar encerrado, y él se estaba preocupando por no ir a dormir todos los viernes a casa de Kuroo.

\- ¿Kageyama? -Kira le dijo arrugando el ceño.

\- ¿Mmm? -Kageyama contestó viéndola de reojo.

-Toca algo, una canción bonita, o cuéntanos algo de vóley, para que Hinata duerma.

Kageyama buscó a Hinata con la mirada, se acomodó su gorro y negó en dirección a Kira-Este día no tengo sueño-le informó- hoy no estoy en uno de esos días donde quiero dormir.

\- ¿No? -Kira dijo emocionada-Que bueno Hinata-Kageyama la vio darle un abrazo rápido-Tal vez en unos días podamos ir al parque a practicar vóley, estuvimos practicando mucho la otra noche ¿Te gustaría?

Hinata le apretó el cabello- ¿Por qué no seguimos haciendo tus estrellas?

Kira asintiendo fue a sacar algo del armario de Hinata, pero Kageyama se fijó en que realmente no le contestó nada acerca de salir al parque, quizá Hinata no tenía las fuerzas para eso. En su mente conto los meses, era enero, en unas semanas regresaba a la escuela en febrero, en mayo hacía el examen para la universidad, en junio salía de la escuela, luego vacaciones, en agosto entraba a los cursos propedéuticos y en septiembre comenzaba las clases. En otoño comenzaban las clases.

Estuvieron hasta en la tarde en el cuarto de Hinata, Kageyama volvió a ver a Rika dándole unas pastillas, Hinata parecía cansado cuándo ellos se fueron, lo vio dejar a un lado la pelota antes de salir del cuarto. 

\- ¿Tu amigo viene mañana? -Kageyama preguntó bajando las escaleras, sonaba tonto, pero pensaba que Hinata se iba a caer así que prefirió ir por delante.

\- ¿Kenma? -Hinata preguntó, Kageyama asintió volteando por el hombro- Sí.

\- ¿Qué hacen?

Hinata arrugó la nariz-No mucho, me cuenta de sus cosas…-abrió los ojos recordando algo-a Kenma le gustan los videojuegos, tiene un amigo que le vende muchos, ¿Noya?

Kageyama asintió- ¿Nishinoya?

Hinata asintió-Ese mismo, mañana va a venir porque va a comprar uno nuevo y quiere que lo ayude a decidir-le hecho una mirada a Kageyama.

\- ¿Crees que se moleste si vengo y veo eso de los videojuegos? -Kageyama preguntó.

-Claro que no, Kenma es genial-Hinata termino de bajar las escaleras y le apretó el hombro-Viene como a las 12 del día, porque primero va a desayunar con su madre cada Domingo, ¿Vienes a esa hora?

-Más tarde, como a las 2, mañana voy con Atsumu y Kuroo a practicar un rato por la mañana- luego lo pensó mejor-o mejor te llamó para avisarte no sé si mi madre va a dejarme que vaya.

-Está bien-Hinata buscó una pluma en la mesita que estaba bajando las escaleras- este es mi número-le dijo pidiéndole su mano, Kageyama se la dio y Hinata escribió ahí su número.

-Tengo mi celular en el bolsillo-Kageyama dijo divertido-no tenías por qué hacer eso.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco-Me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas-le confesó bajito- no te pongas todo raro, pero veo muchas películas en las tardes y me imagino haciendo todas esas cosas, ¿A quién más le voy a dar mi número? -le sonrió.

Kageyama antes de pensarlo tomo la pluma y le pidió a Hinata que le diera la mano, divertido se la dio y Kageyama le levantó un poco la sudadera que llevaba, la piel se veía muy frágil, así que simplemente paso la pluma por ahí y escribió su número.

-Listo, tienes mi número-Kageyama le murmuró, les llamó a sus hermanas que estaban en la sala con Rika y los tres se fueron a su casa.

*

° Voy a ir a las doce, mi madre no me dejo ir con Atsumu y Kuroo- Kageyama °

Hinata acababa de salir de la ducha, se dejó caer a la cama y cansado se froto el cabello, estaba tan lacio que pensaba que si se lo peinaba se le iba a caer, tomo el gorro banco y sin pensarlo se lo puso, luego noto el mensaje en el celular y sonriendo contesto.

° No voy a ir a ningún lugar-Hinata °

*

Kageyama tocó la puerta de los Hinata y cuándo le abrieron se sorprendió de que no fuera Rika, en vez de eso era una chica que parecía unos años mayor que ellos, luego recordó haberla visto con Miwa.

\- ¿Eres Tobio Kageyama? - le preguntó- ¿Eres el hermano de Miwa?

Kageyama asintió-Hola-extendió la mano.

-Soy Natsu, la hermana de Hinata-la chica lo dejo pasar- ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

Kageyama sonriendo contestó-Bien, este en la universidad estudiando ciencias artísticas. 

-Que bien-Natsu dijo tomando las llaves de un coche-Escucha, mis padres salieron, Hinata está arriba con Kenma- le dio una mirada- ¿Sabes manejar?

Kageyama asintió- ¿Por qué?

-Kenma no sabe, por si algo pasa-Natsu le dijo que se acercara y le señaló unas llaves-ese es otro carro, si algo pasa pueden llegar al hospital así-vio la cara de Kageyama- no te asustes, es solo por sí pasa, prefiero decírtelo a no hacerlo y que algo pase.

\- ¿Qué puede pasar?

Natsu lo observo-Nada, ve arriba.

Kageyama le dio un movimiento de cabeza antes de subir, toco la puerta del cuarto de Hinata y cuándo escuchó que le decían que entraran se encontró con un chico de cabello rubio teñido sentado en la cama mientras Hinata estaba tirado en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Estas bien? -le preguntó a Hinata arrodillándose un poco para verlo.

Hinata asintió-Estamos jugando-le dijo-recuéstate donde quieras.

Kageyama arrugó el ceño, pero hizo aquello, había un sofá cerca de la ventana y moviendo una pila de ropa se recostó ahí, el chico de la cama le dio una mirada antes de que cerrara los ojos.

-Ahora estamos en el caribe-escuchó decir Kageyama al rubio- es un viaje por barco…

-Me voy a marear Kenma-Hinata dijo.

-No, no te va a pasar nada-Kenma murmuró-estas completamente bien, así que cállate.

Kageyama abrió los ojos para ver lo que hacían, vio a Kenma describiendo cosas mientras Hinata sonreía en el piso, entendió un poco, por alguna razón le parecía que Hinata no creía sobrevivir al otoño, no se sorprendió mucho de sentir un aguijón en el estómago al pensar aquello.

Cuando vio que Hinata se ponía de pie él lo hizo también, Kenma se bajó de la cama y saco un videojuego de una mochila y se acercó a Kageyama.

-Soy Kenma-le murmuró sin sonreír- ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?

-Los de deportes, de vóley, soy Kageyama-le tomo la mano- ¿Es verdad que estas en la escuela?

Kenma asintió-Voy un año más abajo que ustedes.

\- ¿Ustedes? -Kageyama se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras Hinata se cruzaba de piernas y se quedaba en el centro.

-Tú y Atsumu y Kuroo-dijo Kenma prendiendo el juego. 

\- ¿Nos conoces?

\- ¿Quién no? -Kenma le dijo arrugando el ceño-Son los populares de la escuela, no me sorprende que no me conozcas no me muevo por su círculo.

Hinata sonrió de lado-Estaría a tu lado si fuera a la escuela-le dijo a Kenma.

-Nah-Kenma le murmuró divertido- creo que serías de los populares.

Kageyama apretó los labios-Nosotros no somos populares- dijo bajito- ¿No te caemos bien? -le preguntó a Kenma.

-No los conozco-Kenma le contestó- Tú y Atsumu parecen más enfocados en el vóley que otra cosa, pero Kuroo es como un dolor de cabeza.

Kageyama negó-Kuroo es genial.

-Kuroo no dejó de molestarme hace un año cuándo intente entrar al equipo de vóley-Kenma le murmuró.

Kageyama arrugó el ceño-Quizá no eras buen jugador. 

-No lo era, pero eso no le dio el derecho de tratarme mal…

-Kenma-Hinata lo interrumpió-te cansabas con cinco minutos corriendo, ni yo te hubiera dejado entrar al equipo. 

Kenma hizo un ademán de enfado- Idiota, como sea no me importa, lo que quiero decir es que no tenías por qué conocerme.

Kageyama lo observó desviar la mirada cuándo Hinata le sonrió- ¿Se conocen de la escuela?

Hinata negó-No, hace como tres años estaba en el hospital porque estaba en tratamiento-le dijo a Kageyama- y Kenma se quebró la pierna…

-Una bici me atropelló por ir jugando-le dijo Kenma encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Y duró como un mes en el hospital porque le operaron la rodilla-Hinata siguió- el área para jóvenes no era interesante y terminamos hablando y hablando-sonrió.

-No pude quitármelo de encima-Kenma le dijo a Kageyama- se pegó a mi como una lapa, así que no quedo de otra más que ser su amigo-Hinata sonrió y Kageyama se sorprendió un poco cuándo Kenma le apretó la mejilla con una suave caricia- no es que me queje.

Desvió la mirada cuándo Hinata se sonrojo, Kenma le dio un golpecito en la pierna-Voy por algo de comer-le dijo- no me tardo.

Hinata asintió y tomo el juego, vio a Kageyama viéndolo fijamente- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Es tu novio? -preguntó Kageyama.

\- ¿Kenma? -Hinata divertido negó-Claro que no, es solo mi amigo-luego arrugó el ceño- ¿Crees que soy gay?

Kageyama apretó los labios- ¿Importa? -dijo viéndolo fijamente.

Hinata negó-No, yo no dije eso- vio a Kageyama bajar los hombros relajándose- ¿Tu eres gay?

El moreno pensó en como contestar-No soy gay-le dijo- pero no es que no me vayan los hombres.

Hinata abrió la boca- ¿Bisexual?

-Siempre he creído que esas palabras son tontas te enamoras y ya-le dijo a Hinata- ¿Tú?

Se pasó la mano por el cuello antes de contestar-Supongo que me enamoro y ya.

Cuándo Kenma entró los encontró inclinados sobre el juego, le dio a Kageyama un vaso con jugo y a Hinata le dejo un vaso con algo diferente.

-Gracias.

Kenma le quitó importancia y se puso a hablar con ellos sobre qué nuevo juego comprar, Kageyama vio muchos juegos sin sentido, pensó en que Kuroo tenía en su casa también algunos juegos muy incoherentes, y en realidad eran malos jugando. Cuándo levantó la mirada para preguntarle algo a Kenma vio a Hinata con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza metida en el cuello de Kenma mientras el chico le acariciaba el hombro. Sus ojos fueron hasta los ojos de Kenma que estaban viendo a Hinata fijamente, con una mueca de tristeza.

\- ¿Tienes sueño? -Kageyama le preguntó a Hinata.

Abrió los ojos-Un poquito, pueden quedarse, voy a descansar.

Kenma le dio una mirada mientras dejaba que se recostara en la cama, luego volvió a ver a Kageyama- ¿Qué te parece entonces?

Kageyama señaló juego que no era de deportes, pero se le hizo interesante-Parece que tiene muchos detalles

Kenma sacó varios juegos de su mochila y Kageyama se mortificó de lo complicados que se veían-Puedo con muchos detalles.

Kageyama asintió-Me gusta ese entonces. 

Kenma asintió y Kageyama dejo de prestarle atención, veía a Hinata con los ojos entrecerrados, casi a las tres de la tarde Kenma se puso de pie y guardo su juego.

-Me voy-les dijo- tengo tarea que hacer, te veo el miércoles-le dijo a Hinata dejándole una caricia sobre el gorro que llevaba-Adiós Kageyama.

Kageyama se puso de pie también-Me voy también…

Kenma negó deteniéndolo con la mano-No-se acercó a susurrarle a la oreja- Hinata no se puede quedar solo, quédate un ratito mientras llegan sus padres.

Kageyama asintió-Esta bien.

Kenma salió del cuarto y Hinata hablo para que Kageyama lo viera-Te puedes ir si quieres, mi familia y Kenma piensan que me va a pasar algo si me quedo solo.

Kageyama negó- ¿Te molesta que me quede?

-No.

-Entonces…-Kageyama vio una laptop- ¿Es tuya?

Hinata asintió-Tengo unos videos geniales de vóley, del pequeño gigante-le dijo haciéndole espacio para que se acomodara- ¿Sabes quién es? Salta casi hasta las estrellas-dijo emocionado. 

Kageyama lo pensó un momento-Se quién es, no había pensado en eso de que salta tan alto que casi llega a las estrellas. 

-Genial-Hinata tomo la laptop y abrió una carpeta-Es el universo-le dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Te sabes los nombres de las estrellas?

-Algunos-Hinata contestó buscando unos videos- tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Kageyama estuvo toda la tarde viendo fotos de estrellas mientras Hinata le murmuraba los nombres y porque las nombraban así. Y él video del pequeño gigante quedó un poco olvidado. 

Hinata vio la hora en la computadora-Ya son las seis-dijo-apaga la luz-le dijo a Kageyama, el chico lo hizo y Hinata le señalo hacía el techo-Ve mis estrellas.

Kageyama volteo hacía arriba y vio el techo tapizado de estrellas de esas que brillaban en las oscuridad-Wow- murmuró.

Hinata sonrió, pero Kageyama no lo noto- Mi mamá me hacía poner una por cada quimioterapia que me daban, decía que era para que no me doliera tanto, cuándo era más chico me hacía pensar que la recompensa era poner una estrella-Kageyama lo observó-supongo que se me quedo la costumbre. Luego me decía que esas eran las estrellas que iba a poder tocar cuando fuera un jugador de vóley profesional, cuando saltara tan alto como nadie. 

-Son muchas-dijo Kageyama bajito.

-Sí, son muchas-Hinata dejo de sonreír.

\- ¿Cada cuándo vas a la quimioterapia?

-Dos veces a la semana, los martes y los viernes.

\- ¿Duele?

Hinata suspiro-No, lo que duele es todo lo que trae, mareos, siempre quiero dormir, vómitos, no tengo ganas de nada.

Kageyama no supo que decir, pero no tuvo que hacer nada, porque la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Kageyama conoció al último de los Hinata que le faltaba conocer.

-Es mi papá-Hinata le dijo-Ritsuka Hinata.

Ritsuka le dio una mirada a Kageyama, le palmeo el hombro antes de acercarse a la cama de Hinata- ¿Te sientes bien?

Hinata asintió.

-Muy bien-Ritsuka sonrió en dirección a Kageyama-Gracias por estar con mi hijo un rato.

-No importa-Kageyama contestó sinceramente-Hinata es una buena compañía.

-Lo sé, es un gran chico-Ritsuka suspiro- ¿Tu tarea?

Hinata saco de debajo de su almohada una libreta y se la entrego-Lista-se la dio a su padre.

Ritsuka la tomo y se alejó hacía la puerta-Ya vamos a cenar, puedes quedarte si lo quieres Kageyama.

-Gracias.

Salió del cuarto y Kageyama se sentó junto a Hinata- ¿La tarea?

-Te dije que mis papás me daban clases, mi padre quiere prepararme para la universidad-Hinata se puso de pie y tomo unos tenis para ponérselos-en caso de que vaya a la universidad.

Kageyama sintió un retortijón en el pecho-Parece como si tú mismo no lo creyeras.

-No es que no lo crea, no me quiero hacer muchas ilusiones-le murmuró- la caída es más dura entre más alto vueles.

Cuándo bajaron a cenar Kageyama se sintió muy a gusto, Ritsuka y Rika lo trataban agradablemente y Natsu le hizo conversación sobre unos automóviles y le preguntó sobre el accidente que había tenido, Kageyama se fijó, sobre todo, en que Hinata no parecía tan cansado cuándo estaba rodeado de su familia.

-Te acompaño-Hinata dijo siguiéndolo a la salida cuándo Kageyama les dijo que era hora de irse.

Kageyama se dio la vuelta antes de salir-Fue divertido pasar el día en tu casa-dijo sinceramente.

Hinata asintió y abrió la puerta.

-Si vas a salir ponte una chamarra-Rika le dijo desde la cocina.

-Claro mamá-Hinata tomo una chamarra del armario de la entrada y se la puso, el gorro se le atoró con la capucha y Kageyama fue a acomodársela, el gorro blanco que llevaba se cayó un poco de lado-no me lo quites-Hinata murmuró cuándo sintió las manos de Kageyama en su cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Mi cabello es muy delgadito, se ve feo-le dijo alejándose- además en unas semanas no voy a tener cabello por la quimioterapia, es mejor que me vean siempre con el gorro, no notan la diferencia.

Kageyama se mordió el labio- ¿Por eso siempre llevas gorro?

-Sí.

Hinata lo acompañó hasta después de su jardín y Kageyama se dio la vuelta para darle un abrazo rápido, no era que no le gustaran, porque la realidad era que sí, Atsumu y Kuroo eran muy táctiles y sus hermanas también.

\- ¿Y eso? -Hinata le dijo cuándo Kageyama lo soltó-Pareces un chico malo, no creí que te fueran los abrazos.

Kageyama suspiro- Me caes bien, es sencillo estar contigo, no le gustó a mucha gente-le murmuró bajando la mirada- ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde?

Hinata sonrió y su sonrisa le llego hasta los ojos-No creo-le dijo al final- estoy muy cansado, voy a dormir, mañana si tengo ánimos te mando un mensaje ¿Está bien?

Kageyama asintió- ¿Y si no?

\- ¿Por qué me quieres llamar?

-Me caes bien-repitió, luego al ver la mirada de Hinata se sinceró- No es justo que estés sólo con tu familia y Kenma, eres divertido, solo… no es justo lo que te pasa.

Kageyama se aventuró a levantar la mirada cuándo Hinata no le contestó, lo estaba viendo con ojos penetrantes, aunque le temblaba el labio inferior.

\- ¿Tienes frio?

Hinata asintió-Voy a llamarte por la noche-le dijo- también eres divertido.

-Sí estás cansado no te preocupes-le dijo Kageyama rápidamente- puedo darme una vuelta mañana, no entro a la escuela hasta la próxima semana.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza-Hasta mañana.

Kageyama asintió-Hasta mañana.

*

\- ¿Qué? -Kuroo dijo desde la computadora de Kageyama.

-Qué no puedo ir, mañana te veo.

Kageyama contestó a la pantalla de su laptop, estaban teniendo una conversación vía Skype, podía ver a Atsumu sentado en el sillón de Kuroo.

\- ¿A dónde se supone que vas a ir? -Kuroo le pidió-  
¿Kageyama?

-Voy a ir con un amigo-Kageyama le dijo.

\- ¿Qué amigo?

\- ¿Eres mi madre?

Kuroo bufó- ¿Podemos conocerlo?

Kageyama apretó los labios-No creo, no ahora, nos vemos luego.

Atsumu se puso de pie y se acercó a la pantalla- ¿Es Oikawa? -le preguntó- ¿Estas saliendo con Oikawa? Porque ya te dije que no hay problema, termine con su amigo hace tiempo, no importa que sean amigas y…

-Yo no quiero salir con Oikawa-Kageyama dijo deteniéndolo- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

Kuroo rodo los ojos y aún en lo mal que se veía la imagen Kageyama encontró horrenda esa actitud- ¿Qué de dónde lo sacas? Estabas obsesionado con él hace algunos meses.

Kageyama lo apuntó con el dedo- Con su juego ¿Y?, él no quería otra cosa y yo tampoco-les dijo- y no es nada de Oikawa, me tengo que ir.

Cerró la laptop antes de que los otros dijeran algo más, tomo su chaqueta y bajo las escaleras. No era que ocultara a Hinata, pero Kuroo y Atsumu no iban a entenderlo, desde pequeños siempre andaban juntos para todos lados, además eran muy celosos.

Además, Hinata todavía no acababa de mostrarle las estrellas, se dijo a sí mismo que cuándo eso pasara volvería con sus amigos, solo eso.

*

Kageyama fue dos veces a la semana con Hinata, cuándo entró a la escuela al regresar se pasaba por su casa, comía con él, Kenma se les unía muchas veces, era un buen tipo, un día se lo encontró en la escuela, en la cafetería y lo saludo levantando la mano.

\- ¿A quién saludas? -Kuroo dijo dándose la vuelta, pero Kenma ya no estaba.

-A nadie-le murmuró.

Hinata había terminado de contarle sobre las estrellas, pero Kageyama no les había contado nada a Kuroo y Atsumu.  
Hinata leía mucho, pero eran cosas que Kageyama no acababa de entender, hasta que se lo preguntó.

-Se llama reencarnación-Hinata le dijo-Es como otras vidas.

\- ¿Por qué lees eso? -Kageyama preguntó tirado a su lado en la cama, lanzando la pelota al techo. 

-Quizá en otra vida no tenga esta enfermedad-Hinata le dijo abriendo un libro y oliendo su interior-me encanta el olor de los libros, mira.

Le acercó el libro y Kageyama aspiro el aroma-Huele muy bien- tomo el libro y lo ojeo- ¿Puedo llevármelo?

Hinata asombrado asintió-Sí, pero que mi mamá no vea que te lo di, no le gusta que lea estas cosas.

-Quizá porque parece como si te estuvieras preparando para morir-Kageyama le dijo acusándolo con la mirada-no es agradable escucharte decir esas cosas.  
Hinata cruzó las manos sobre su pecho-Quizá-luego lo vio de reojo- ¿No te gusta que hable de eso?

Arrugando el ceño Kageyama lo pensó por un momento-No quiero que te mueras, así que no, no me gusta que hables de eso.

Hinata había dejado de hablar de eso, pero Kageyama no dejo de leer los libros que tenía sobre la reencarnación.

Y es que era muy fácil ser su amigo, Hinata era muy bueno en seguir las conversaciones y tenía una risa que se filtraba por tus oídos y te hacía reír también, además en verdad era divertido.

Las únicas ocasiones en las que no era así, era cuándo la quimioterapia era muy fuerte para él, Kageyama lo había visto vomitar varias veces, a veces mientras hacían la tarea Hinata se levantaba e iba a su baño a vomitar, volvía sonrojado y diciéndole que era mejor que se fuera, porque iba a bañarse y olía mal el cuarto. Kageyama no se iba, era vómito, no era nada radioactivo. Muchas veces Hinata se quedó dormido mientras hablaban, Kageyama se encontró arropándolo antes de salir.

\- ¿Por qué sigues yendo a casa de Hinata? -Miwa le preguntó un día mientras estaban en el cuarto de Kageyama-Pensé que tu castigo terminó.

Eso era verdad, una semana antes de que fuera marzo, su madre le quitó el castigo. Realmente no había hecho nada de lo que dijo, al menos nunca le ayudó a Rika en nada de la casa. 

-Es un buen chico, es mi amigo-le dijo a Miwa- ¿Por?

-Me encontré con Natsu, me dijo que pasabas mucho tiempo en su casa-su hermana se vio al espejo acomodándose el cabello- mi mamá me dijo que un día le gritaste que llevaba a Kira a un lugar que olía a muerte, cambiaste muy rápido de opinión.

-Hinata no se va a morir-dijo fuerte a Miwa.

Miwa ladeo la cabeza y dejo de peinarse-Yo no dije eso, espero que no de hecho, Natsu lo quiere mucho y es un buen chico.

Kageyama asintió-Es divertido ¿Sabes?, es horrible que tenga esa enfermedad.

Miwa se dio la vuelta y tomo su mano- ¿Es guapo como Natsu?

\- ¿Qué?

-Hinata, ¿Es guapo como Natsu?

Kageyama lo pensó un momento-Sí, tiene unos bonitos ojos-Miwa le sonrió- ¿Qué?

-Nada- murmuró su hermana- ¿Qué más?

-No juega tan mal al vóley, pero se cansa rápido, él piensa que sería malo, aunque no tuviera esa enfermedad, pero yo no lo creo así. Además, se ríe como loco- sonrió recordándolo- le gustan las estrellas y si no está en la quimioterapia y salió un poco al jardín se le notan las mejillas rosas como las muñecas de Kira, además piensa que no tiene cabello bonito, pero si lo es…

Kageyama se detuvo cuándo su hermana lo estaba observando con una sonrisita- ¿Qué pasa?

Miwa le tomo la mano-No te emociones mucho con él-le pidió y Kageyama se fijó en que parecía más sería- no quiero que sufras si algo sale mal.

Kageyama se soltó-No va a salir mal, vamos a ir a la universidad…

Miwa lo detuvo-No hagas planes para él-tomo su mano de nuevo- deja que salga primero del cáncer.

Kageyama no durmió bien esa noche, aunque al recordar a Hinata y lo feliz que había sido cuándo Kageyama le había regalado un libro nuevo, abriéndolo para olerlo, se dijo a sí mismo que todo tenía que ir bien, Hinata no merecía morirse.

Tenía que ir a la universidad con él, bueno no con él, pero tenía que ir, apenas era marzo, Kageyama sabía que en junio le decían que pasaba con todo el tratamiento a Hinata, todavía le quedaban varios meses, pero todo iba a salir bien.

Aunque la cara de Hinata dijera otra cosa.

*

Kageyama iba saliendo cuándo el automóvil de Kuroo se detuvo al lado de la acera, se fijó en que Atsumu iba en el asiento del copiloto y antes de que supiera Kuroo estaba saliendo del auto, tomaba su mano y lo metía al asiento trasero.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -Kageyama le dijo enojado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? -Kuroo le contestó también exaltado.

Atsumu le dio una mirada antes de darse la vuelta para verlo mejor-Hablamos con Kira.

Kageyama no entendía a que se referían- ¿Y?

\- ¿Por qué te la pasas en casa de un chico que acabas de conocer, nos abandonas y además tiene cáncer? -Kuroo le preguntó acusándolo con la mirada.

Kageyama abrió la boca para contestar, pero no supo que decir, así que la volvió a cerrar.

\- ¿Por qué? -Kuroo repitió.

-Es mi vida, puedo pasar mi tiempo con quien quiera-Kageyama contestó al final.

Atsumu se apoyó en sus brazos- ¿Dónde lo conociste?

Kageyama bufó-Hablaron con Kira, creo que ya lo saben.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, Kuroo cruzado de brazos veía hacía afuera, Atsumu solo bajo la mirada y Kageyama simplemente intentaba no enfadarse.

-Me tengo que ir-Kageyama dijo-los veo luego.

\- ¿Y nos vas a ver luego? -Kuroo preguntó-Mira, yo no tengo nada en contra de que tengas nuevos amigos, es raro que el niño ese tenga cáncer, porque no eres exactamente la hermana de la caridad…

-No le estoy dando caridad-Kageyama lo detuvo- no digas esas cosas.

-Te extrañamos-Atsumu murmuró- Solo es eso, no nos dejes de lado por tu nuevo amigo.

Kageyama se relajó un poco más-Lo siento-les murmuró-se llama Hinata- dijo hablando bajito- tiene cáncer y quizá no logre pasar otoño.

Kuroo volteo al instante- ¿Se va a morir?

-Es una posibilidad-Kageyama dijo.

Atsumu alcanzó su mano y la apretó-Lo siento Kage.

Kageyama sonrió ante el apodo y apretó la mano de Atsumu- Esta bien, ¿Puedo ahora irme a mi casa?

Kuroo lo dejo salir, pero antes de que Kageyama se fuera se dio la vuelta para ver a Atsumu y Kuroo- ¿Qué tal si vamos el sábado a practicar?

Los otros dos sonrieron y él se fue a casa de Hinata, cuándo llego Rika lo recibió con un abrazo, le dijo que Hinata se había terminado de bañar, pero que podía esperarlo en su cuarto. Kageyama estaba sentado en la cama de Hinata cuándo el chico estaba saliendo del baño.

-Mira lo que…-Kageyama había estado leyendo algo en la laptop de Hinata, pero al levantar la mirada se topó con Hinata.

Con un casi desnudo Hinata.

Llevaba una toalla aferrada a su cintura, apenas y le caía por encima de los muslos, Kageyama pensaba que Hinata estaba bien, porque no se había sentido mal, pero estaba muy delgado, demasiado, Kageyama podía ver las costillas, la piel estaba tan blanca, y casi no tenía cabello.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Hinata le dijo asustado.

Kageyama bajo la mirada y busco una manta, se puso de pie y se la dio-Lo siento, tu mamá me dejo entrar.

Hinata tomo la manta antes de regresar al baño le hablo a Kageyama- ¿Puedes irte?, no tengo ganas de hacer nada, me siento mal.

Kageyama lo observo- ¿Le llamó a tu mamá?

Hinata se dio la vuelta-Era una forma sutil de decirte que me incomodas en este momento, que no quiero verte, quiero que te vayas.

Sintió que le pegaban en el estómago, desvió la mirada y tomó sus cosas, antes de salir murmuró un-Lo siento- a Hinata.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Rika le dijo cuándo lo vio bajar las escaleras.

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas-Kageyama le dijo sin detenerse-nos vemos Rika.

Al llegar a su casa, estaba preparándose para comer, se sintió muy mal, buscó con la mirada a su mamá y sin pensarlo fue y se quedó callado a su lado. 

\- ¿Qué tienes Kageyama? -su madre le dijo dándose la vuelta- ¿Le paso algo a Hinata?

Kageyama negó- Se enfadó conmigo.

Ayame se dio la vuelta para tomar su rostro- ¿Por qué?

Kageyama se removió incomodo- Lo vi salir de la ducha, creo que no le gusto que lo viera casi desnudo-levanto la mirada para ver a su madre- está muy delgado mamá, mucho.

Ayame le sonrió tristemente- ¿Te dijo porque se enfadó?

Kageyama negó-Me dijo que me fuera.

-Dale tiempo Kageyama, imagínate que no estas a gusto con tu cuerpo, y de pronto una persona te ve de esa manera, una persona que te gusta…

\- ¿Qué? -Kageyama dijo deteniéndola-Yo no le gusto a Hinata.

Ayame le dio una sonrisita-Le gustas como amigo, no debió sentirse bien que lo vieras así.

-No tenía su gorro-Kageyama murmuró.

\- ¿Qué?

-Hinata no me deja verlo sin su gorro, supongo que fue muy incómodo.

Ayame le tomo la mano-Vamos a comer, luego le llamas y ves si puedes hablar con él ¿Esta bien?

Kageyama asintió.

*  
-Lo siento-Kageyama dijo cuándo Hinata le contestó el teléfono-perdóname.

Escuchó la respiración de Hinata-Lo siento por decirte que te fueras.

-Está bien, no debí de esperarte en tu cuarto, estabas bañándote, debí esperarte en la sala.

\- ¿Kageyama? -Hinata le dijo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo me veía por la tarde?

Kageyama arrugó el ceño- ¿Cómo que como?

-Kageyama…

-Delgado-dijo Kageyama pensándolo un momento- pero eso no está mal ¿O sí?

Hinata se rio bajito-Supongo que es normal.

Se quedaron en silencio, entonces Kageyama recordó lo que le había dicho su mamá por la tarde.

-Me gustas-dijo contra la bocina-eres un buen amigo, así que no me importa cómo te veas.

Hinata no le contestó rápidamente-También me gustas.

Kageyama se encontró sintiendo algo muy caliente en el pecho, No, no, no. No podía estar sintiendo aquello, despejo la cabeza y hablo- ¿Mañana tienes quimioterapia verdad?

-Aja.

-Bueno, te veo el domingo.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Hinata- ¿No vienes con tu hermana?

-Voy a ir a patinar con Kuroo y Atsumu- le dijo Kageyama- ¿Está bien?

-Claro que sí, te veo el domingo.

-Muy bien.

Se quedaron en silencio otro ratito, hasta que Hinata le dijo que tenía sueño, que lo veía el Domingo, Kageyama le colgó y dejo el celular en su mesita, se recostó en la cama, antes de dormir lo único que podía pensar era en Hinata.

Aquello por alguna razón lo puso ansioso.

*

El sábado mientras practicaban se fijó en que Atsumu lo observaba fijamente cuándo pensaba que no se daba cuenta.

\- ¿Qué Atsumu? -le dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-Nada-dijo rápidamente Atsumu, luego ante la mirada de Kageyama, suspiro- Kuroo y yo estuvimos hablando, creemos que sería una buena idea conocer a tu nuevo amigo.

-Hinata-dijo Kageyama-se llama Hinata.

-Hinata-Atsumu le dijo- ¿Podemos conocerlo?

\- ¿Por qué? -Kageyama preguntó.

-Porque pensamos que esa es la única manera de verte más, ¿Qué dices a eso? -Atsumu lo observó- Siempre estábamos juntos-bajo la mirada- extraño tenerte en mi casa, ya sabes.

Kageyama lo observo un momento- ¿Esto no tiene que ver con lo que paso hace meses verdad?

Atsumu arrugó el ceño-No, no tiene nada que ver.

Kageyama suspiro, hacía unos meses, bueno específicamente en el cumpleaños de Atsumu, estaban tan borrachos los dos que habían terminado besándose en la cama de Atsumu, solo unos besos descuidados, donde hubo más lengua que otra cosa, por la mañana los dos se rieron de lo que paso, Kageyama tenía que asegurarse, quería mucho a Atsumu, pero no de esa manera.

-No estoy celoso de Hinata-Atsumu le dijo- te lo juro, quiero a mi amigo de vuelta.

Kageyama asintió viendo a Kuroo regresar de donde había estado conversando con una chica- ¿Esa era Arisa?

Kuroo rodo los ojos-Tal vez.

-Le dije lo de conocer a Hinata-murmuró Atsumu.

\- ¿Y qué dices? -Kuroo preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-No es cosa mía, tengo que preguntarle a Hinata.

Kuroo y Atsumu lo observaron, Kageyama les regreso la mirada- ¿Qué?

-Llámale-Kuroo le dijo.

Kageyama nervioso saco su celular, buscó el número de Hinata y marco.

-Hola Kageyama.

-Hola Hinata-Kageyama murmuró- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Escuchó a Hinata sonreír- Bien, estoy con tu hermana, ¿Tú?

-Con Atsumu y Kuroo-sintió las miradas de sus amigos, les hizo un ademán con el dedo- Tengo que preguntarte algo.

\- ¿A sí?

-Atsumu y Kuroo te quieren conocer, les dije que te iba a preguntar, porque no es decisión mía…

\- ¿Pasas tiempo con ellos?

\- ¿Qué? -Kageyama se puso de pie y se alejó un poco.

\- ¿Te gustaría que me conocieran para que pasaran más tiempo contigo? -Hinata le preguntó.

Kageyama lo pensó un momento-Sería bueno, pero no voy a hacerlo si tu no quieres.

-Tráelos mañana-Hinata le dijo y Kageyama juró que estaba sonriendo- Podemos ver unas películas y el lunes no hay clases para ustedes, podemos ver que hacemos…

-Gracias- Kageyama dijo- ¿Estás seguro?

-Solo diles que no griten mucho, por lo que dice Kenma, Kuroo es muy escandaloso.

Kageyama realmente serio contestó-Voy a intentarlo.

*

Atsumu llevaba una canastita con galletas mientras Kuroo se acomodaba el cabello en el vidrio de la ventana.

-Dame una-Kuroo le dijo a Atsumu intentando sacar una galleta, Kageyama toco la puerta de la casa de Hinata esperando a que le abrieran.

-Son para Hinata-Atsumu le dijo quitando la canasta-mi mamá dice que hay que llegar a casa de alguien nuevo con un regalo.

Kuroo arrugó el ceño-Yo no le traje nada.

-Podemos decir que es de los dos-Atsumu le murmuró a Kuroo.

Kageyama los observo con cariño antes de que Natsu abriera la puerta, ahora Kageyama sabía que Natsu iba todos los Domingos a casa de su novio-Hey Natsu.

-Kageyama-Natsu abrió la puerta- ¿Son tus amigos?

-Atsumu Miya-dijo Atsumu extendiendo su mano y Natsu la tomo.

-Soy Kuroo Tetsurou-Kuroo extendió la mano también-Bonita casa.

Natsu sonrió de lado- Como sea- vio a Kageyama- están en su cuarto, no lo agiten mucho.

-Lo voy a cuidar, no te preocupes-Kageyama le dijo antes de que Natsu saliera de la casa- Vamos-les dijo y sus amigos los siguieron por las escaleras- no se pongan todos raros.

Kuroo rodo los ojos-No te vamos a avergonzar.

Cuándo abrió la puerta se encontró con Kenma encima de la cama brincando mientras Hinata recostado se reía ahogando los sonidos con una almohada.

\- ¡Y entonces caeeees!-Kenma se dejó caer a su lado, sonriendo lo abrazo por la cintura y Hinata rojo le tomó la mano- ¿Suena bien?

-Suena como demasiadas cosas-Hinata murmuró, fue cuándo se fijó en Kageyama-Hola-le dijo.

Kenma se fijó también y con rapidez lo soltó y se sentó en la cama-Hey Kageyama.

Kageyama entró, dejo pasar a Atsumu y Kuroo, los chicos parecían algo incomodos, hasta Kuroo se rascaba el cuello-Hola Kenma- se acercó a Hinata-Kuroo- Kuroo levantó la mano- Y Atsumu-Atsumu se acercó hasta él.

-Hola Hinata- Atsumu le extendió al mano y Hinata la tomó-Son galletas ¿Puedes comerlas?

Hinata tomo la canasta y asintió-Muchas gracias.

-Son de parte de los dos-Kuroo le dijo más confiado- bonito cuarto amigo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

-Claro, aunque no sé si sea apto para volar como tu amigo dijo-Kuroo vio a Kenma y le extendió la mano-Hola.

Kenma arrugó el ceño- ¿No tienes ni idea de quién soy cierto?

-No-Kuroo le dijo evaluándolo con sus ojos, Kageyama arrugó el ceño- pero supongo que eres amigo de Hinata, ¿Vas a la escuela con nosotros?, porque nunca te he visto y eres difícil de no notar.

Kageyama se fijó en que Hinata observó a Kenma rápidamente, noto también las mejillas de Kenma sonrojadas.

-Voy un año menos que tú-le dijo Kenma pasándose la mano por el cabello- Sí me conoces, me trataste pésimo hace tiempo.

Atsumu que era algo confiado se sentó junto a Hinata y le dejo una galleta en la mano.

-No es verdad- Kuroo dijo-Te recordaría y nunca trataría mal a alguien con esa cara.

Kageyama rodo los ojos y tomo una galleta de la canasta de Atsumu, Kenma parecía algo enfadado cuándo se acercó a Kuroo.

-No eres tan alto-Kenma dijo viéndolo hacía abajo, con una sonrisita.

-No es así- Kuroo se cruzó de brazos-Soy muy fuerte, soy el capitán del equipo de vóley, ¿Quieres probar?

Hinata se rio bajito y Kageyama le dio un golpecito para que se callara, luego se acercó a hablarle al oído- ¿Qué?

-A Kenma siempre le ha gustado Kuroo-Hinata le confesó acercando sus labios al oído de Kageyama, cuándo se alejó se fijó en que Kageyama parecía concentrado en algo en su rostro- ¿Tengo algo?

-No-Kageyama volteó la mirada.

-No gracias, no me caes bien-Kenma le dijo a Kuroo, tomo su libreta y se sentó en el sillón.

Kuroo arrugando el ceño se acercó-Al menos dime por qué.

Kenma bufó antes de hablar-Me trataste mal hace tiempo en mi intento por entrar al equipo, es eso.

\- ¿Qué? -Kuroo dijo-No me acuerdo de ti.

Atsumu entonces hablo- ¿Eres el tipo de lentes?

Kenma ruborizándose asintió-Si, lo soy.

Kageyama entonces vio a Kuroo moverse hasta quedar cerca de Kenma, lo vio tomar su rostro y examinarlo- ¿Es enserió?, Jesús, no te pareces en nada a hace un año, te ves bien- Kuroo soltó su cara y se sentó a su lado- me gusta lo que veo.

Atsumu negó en su dirección y regresó a ver a Hinata-  
¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacen los domingos?

Hinata le sonrió- Vemos películas o Kenma y Kageyama ven si les gusta algún videojuego. 

\- ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? -Kuroo dijo viendo a Kenma, que asintió- ¿Me dejas verlos?

-Están en mi casa ahora-dijo Kenma arrugando la nariz.

Kuroo en cambio sonrió ampliamente-Eso es aún mejor, ¿Me dejas ir a verlos?

Kageyama saco la laptop de Hinata mientras escuchaba a Kenma decirle algo con poca delicadeza a Kuroo, no importaba, Kuroo sabía cómo defenderse.

-Tu computadora es muy lenta- Atsumu le dijo a Hinata-Puedo ayudarte con eso.

\- ¿En serió? -Hinata preguntó.

-Atsumu es bueno con las maquinas-Kageyama le dijo sentándose frente a él y cruzó las piernas- ¿No?

-Así es-Atsumu sonrió, luego vio la laptop- ¿Te gustan las estrellas?

Hinata asintió.

Atsumu buscó algo en la canasta y le dejo en la mano una galleta de estrella, luego sonrió- Te regalo una.

Kageyama quería a sus amigos, aunque casi nunca se los decía, y al ver sonreír a Hinata mientras Atsumu le decía algunas cosas, no dudó un instante en que aquello fue una buena idea.

Pasaron la tarde hablando de cualquier cosa, Atsumu y Hinata se llevaron muy bien, y Kageyama estuvo seguro de que Kuroo también lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera más interesado en Kenma, aunque a decir verdad el rubio parecía más incómodo que otra cosa.

\- ¿Entonces? -Kuroo dijo luego de que Kenma se sentara junto a Hinata para alejarse un poco- ¿Qué estaban haciendo cuándo entramos?

Hinata se sonrojo-Es un juego que Kenma y yo tenemos.

\- ¿De qué se trata? -Kuroo dijo emocionado-Amo los juegos.

-Es estúpido-dijo Hinata.

-No es estúpido-Kenma negó, luego vio a Kuroo-Hinata no puede ir a muchos lugares así que fingimos que estamos ahí, eso es básicamente.

Kuroo amplió su sonrisa-Actúan.

Kenma asintió-Algo así.

-Vamos a jugar entonces-Kuroo se quedó en el centro de la habitación-Muy bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir Hinata?

Lo pensó un momento- Jugar vóley, como ustedes.

Kuroo aplaudió- ¿Puedes salir de tu habitación no?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Tengo pelotas en mi carro, vamos a bajar a la sala.

Kenma y Kageyama se dieron una mirada, en silencio estuvieron decidiendo que era lo mejor, pero Hinata los ignoro y se puso de pie-Vamos.

Media hora después Kageyama se dio cuenta de varias cosas, la primera era que Kuroo tenía unas manos muy habilidosas, o al menos el sonrojo de Kenma cada vez que lo tomaba por las caderas para decirle como realizar cierto movimiento le hacían creerlo. La segunda era que Atsumu era bueno para hacer sentir bien a Hinata, le hacía reír mientras le decía como posicionarse para recibir. La tercera era que Hinata a pesar de todo se veía muy cansado.

\- ¿Quieres ver una película? -Kageyama le murmuró a Hinata contra su oído-Te vez cansado.

Hinata asintió-Creo que prefiero ver una película.

Kuroo regresó las pelotas a su carro mientras acomodaban el sofá y buscaban que ver, al final terminaron viendo Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos, porque a Atsumu le gustó esa película.

Kageyama dejo que Hinata se acurrucara a su lado, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Hinata le puso su mano en la cintura. Atsumu estaba a su lado, cruzado de pierna viendo fijamente la pantalla, Kuroo y Kenma terminaron en el piso, Kenma con su espalda pegada a los pies de Hinata y Kuroo a los de Kageyama.

A mitad de película sintió a Hinata removerse varias veces- ¿Estas bien?

Hinata asintió, pero su rostro se veía algo contrariado- Creo que voy a vomitar.

Kenma se puso de pie al instante y entre él y Kageyama lo llevaron al baño de la planta baja, Kageyama subió las escaleras corriendo y tomo una manta, cuándo bajó y volvió al baño noto las miradas de Kuroo y Atsumu, Hinata estaba muy pálido.

\- ¿Llamamos a Rika? -Kageyama preguntó a Kenma.

No tuvieron que llamarla, porque Rika y Ritsuka entraron a la casa, al ver a Hinata apenas sosteniéndose se acercaron rápidamente.

-Estoy bien, solo que me canse-Hinata murmuró-Lo siento-les dijo a Atsumu y Kuroo- no aguanto mucho.

Atsumu negó-No te preocupes.

-Te vemos en unos días-Kuroo dijo tomando la mano de Atsumu para salir-fue un enorme gusto Hinata.

Hinata sonrió un poco-Igual.

Kuroo le hizo un ademán a Kenma-Adiós-le dijo, pero el chico no le prestó atención, estaba enfocado en Hinata- ¿Kageyama? -Kageyama levantó la mirada- ¿Te quedas o…

-Sí, lo siento chicos, quizá mañana vaya a dormir a tu casa…

-Quédense-Hinata dijo luego de unos momentos- ¿Mamá?

Rika apretó los labios-No te sientes bien…

-Vamos a dormir, ¿Los dejas que se queden?

Ritsuka le dio una mirada a su mujer antes de asentir-Creo que vamos a necesitar mantas, vamos Hinata-tomo a su hijo por la cintura y lo ayudó a subir.

En cuánto desapareció Rika vio a los cuatro chicos- ¿Van a quedarse?

Kenma asintió, igual que Kageyama, Atsumu y Kuroo se dieron una mirada- ¿Pero no se siente mal?

-Pero si no hacen mucho ruido y no lo agitan está bien, además creo que se va a sentir mal si se van.

Atsumu asintió-Me quedo, solo tengo que llamar a mi mamá.

Rika se fue a sacar unas cobijas del armario, Kuroo alejó un poco a Kageyama- ¿Eso está bien?

-Supongo-Kageyama dijo-Kenma no está negándose, y Kenma siempre cuida mucho a Hinata.

-No es el único-Kuroo lo vio a los ojos-tengo que hablar contigo.

Kageyama asintió, Ritsuka bajo las escaleras y les dijo que subieran, que ahora les dejaba las cobijas, entraron al cuarto y vieron a Hinata recostado, con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Te acuestas conmigo? -Hinata le dijo a Kageyama extendiendo su mano.

-Claro-Kageyama se acercó y se recostó a su lado, Hinata se metió en su cuello respirando profundamente.

-Pido el sofá-dijo Atsumu mientras Rika entraba y les dejaba unas cobijas, vio a Kageyama junto a Hinata y antes de que lo notaran se acercó a dejarle un beso a su hijo y otro a Kageyama sobre la frente, luego a paso lento salió.

-Supongo que nos toca el piso-Kuroo le dijo a Kenma- nuestra primera noche juntos.

Kenma se sonrojo, luego le ayudo a extender las sábanas y se quedaron tirados en el piso. Atsumu se quitó la playera y se acostó boca abajo en el sofá.

Cuándo todo estuvo en silencio y oscuro Kuroo hablo bajito.

-Se ven muy bonitas las estrellas-dijo viendo al techo.

Kenma suspiro-Son muy bonitas-dijo despacio.

Atsumu ya estaba roncando y Kageyama se acurruco más con Hinata, noto que seguía despierto, aunque parecía a punto de dormirse, se acercó a acomodarle una almohada cuando Hinata levanto la cara, sus labios se tocaron un instante, Kageyama se congelo, Hinata solo regresó a donde estaba recostado y cerró los ojos, confundido Kageyama le paso un dedo por la cara, cuándo lo vio sonreír no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

*

Kageyama se levantó por la mañana cuando sintió una mano sobre su pierna, parpadeando noto a Atsumu despertándolo.

-Ya nos vamos.

Se fijó en que Kuroo estaba bostezando mientras Kenma se colgaba su mochila, Hinata estaba todavía a su lado, durmiendo suavemente.

-Rika dijo que era mejor dejarlo dormir-Kenma le dijo-Vámonos.

Kageyama quitó el brazo debajo del cuerpo de Hinata, lo cubrió con la manta y antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, se inclinó dejando un beso en su frente, le acarició la cara alejándose de la cama.

\- ¿Qué? -le preguntó a Kuroo cuando el vio que lo miraba fijamente.

-Nada-Kuroo contestó.

Rika detuvo a Kageyama y Kenma antes de salir-No creo que sea bueno que vengan hoy, más tarde-especifico- necesito que se relaje, mañana tiene quimioterapia.

Kenma asintió-Esta bien, adiós Rika-le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós-Kageyama le dijo a Rika.

Al salir Kuroo estaba recargado en su coche- ¿Te llevamos? -le preguntó a Kenma.

-No, yo puedo llegar solo a mi casa-Kenma dijo, se dio la vuelta para ver a Kageyama-Nos vemos Kageyama, un gusto Atsumu.

Lo vieron caminar hasta donde estaba la parada de autobuses, Kuroo hizo una mueca-Me encanta-les dijo.

Atsumu rodo los ojos abriendo la puerta del copiloto- ¿No estas saliendo con Arisa?

Kuroo lo apunto con el dedo, cuando vio a Kageyama le hablo rápidamente- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Kageyama arrugó el ceño- ¿Por?

-Queremos hablar contigo-Atsumu le dijo-Vamos, invito el desayuno.

Fueron a desayunar a una cafetería que estaba cerca de la escuela, mientras esperaban Kuroo tomo la mano de Kageyama.

-Voy a hacerte unas preguntas-le dijo- es porque nos preocupas.

Kageyama viendo que se trataba de algo serio asintió.

-Está bien-Kuroo suspiro- ¿Te gusta Hinata?

Lo pensó un momento antes de contestar-Sí.

Atsumu se mordió el labio- ¿Qué clase de gustar?

\- ¿Qué?

Kuroo lo soltó rodando los ojos- ¿Estás enamorado de él?

Kageyama se confundió por aquella pregunta- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Por como lo miras-Atsumu contestó- lo ves de una manera tan intensa, además lo cuidaste tanto ayer…

-Alto-Kageyama les dijo, en ese momento una chica les trajo su desayuno, espero hasta que se fuera antes de hablar- Yo haría lo mismo por ustedes, si les pasara algo así…

-Kageyama-Kuroo lo detuvo- sé que me cuidarías y a Atsumu, pero no creo que nos vieras con ojos de enamorado por todos lados.

Apretó los labios tomando un tenedor para revolver los huevos que había en su plato- Si fuera así, ¿Sería un problema?

Atsumu se apresuró a negar-Por supuesto que no, pero no podemos evitar pensar en que sí es así sufrirías mucho.

Kageyama dejó caer el tenedor- ¿Por qué? -lo sabía, pero quería escucharlo de ellos.

-Por qué tendrías un novio que está luchando por vivir, no sé qué tan bueno sea eso para ti-Kuroo dijo- ¿Y si se muere?

Kageyama se puso de pie- ¿Y si no?

Kuroo le tomo el brazo para que se sentara de nuevo- Ojalá que sea así, pero es una posibilidad, no te queremos ver sufrir.

Kageyama busco como contestar, vio a Atsumu observarlo a los ojos- ¿Tu qué piensas Atsumu?

-Que no te lo habías pensado antes de que nosotros te lo dijéramos, que no sabes si te gusta de esa manera-contestó sin pestañear- sé que vas a hacer lo mejor.

Kageyama comió en silenció, Kuroo lo regresó a su casa, luego él junto a Atsumu regresaron a sus casas, su madre estaba sentada en la sala viendo la televisión, le dio un saludo y corrió a su cuarto, toda la tarde estuvo pensando en lo que decían, cuándo escuchó que Miwa llegaba de la universidad corrió a su cuarto.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? -dijo tocando la puerta.

-Claro-Miwa le dijo, cuándo lo vio le indico que se sentara en la cama, le vio los ojos antes de hablar- ¿Quieres peinarme el cabello?

Hacían eso de pequeños, Miwa llego a tener el cabello tan largo que Kageyama disfrutaba mucho de peinárselo por las noches, además de que lo relajaba mucho, ahora mismo el cabello de su hermana no era tan largo, pero de todas maneras se recostó contra la cabecera y Miwa se recostó en sus piernas dándole un peine.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

Kageyama le peino un poco antes de hablar-Creo que estoy enamorado de Hinata.

Miwa suspiro- ¿Crees?

-Lo sé-rectifico Kageyama.

\- ¿Y?

Kageyama apretó los labios- ¿Qué hago?

Miwa chasqueo la lengua- ¿Cómo que qué haces?

-Miwa-Kageyama dijo dejando de peinarla- nunca he estado enamorado, las cosas con Oikawa sólo eran sexuales…

-Por favor, evítame los detalles.

\- ¿Y si lo lastimo?

Miwa se sentó en la cama para verlo de frente-Yo creo que podrías salir más lastimado tú-le puso un dedo sobre los labios a Kageyama antes de que hablara- Kageyama...

-Escúchame, ¿Por qué todos lo ven de esa manera?, ¿Y si el sale lastimado?

\- ¿Cómo saldría lastimado? -Miwa le dijo- ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé…

-A menos que no sea amor-Miwa tomo su mano- ¿No estarás confundiendo amor con solamente muchas ganas de protegerlo? ¿Con lastima o compasión?

Kageyama lo pensó un momento- ¿Pero que no el amor no es protección también?

-Kageyama-Miwa parecía triste-cariño creo que la única forma en que podría salir lastimado Hinata es si tú le dices que sientes algo que en verdad no es así.

-Me gusta-dijo Kageyama- en verdad me gusta, y es tan divertido, muchas veces no pienso en estar con él por protegerlo, simplemente lo hago porque lo necesito, además-dijo bajito a Miwa- creo que ayer nos besamos.

Miwa sonrió de lado- ¿Crees?, ¿Cómo crees que besas a alguien?

-Nos besamos-dijo Kageyama- ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

Su hermana dejo salir aire y tomo su mano- ¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?

\- ¿Disculpa?

-Está enfermo-Miwa le dijo- por mucho que no quieras escucharlo, no va a ser una relación común.

-Lo sé.

\- ¿Quieres arriesgarte?

-Quiero hacerlo-Kageyama dijo sin dudarlo- Además podría ser como una motivación para él, tener un novio ¿No crees?

-Creo que no debes de decirle nada si eso es lo que piensas-Miwa murmuró- ¿Y si eso le mete más presión? ¿Más estrés?

Kageyama arrugó el ceño- ¿Por qué mi amor le causaría estrés?

Miwa se rio rodando los ojos-Dios, escúchate, eres tan cursi-Kageyama le dio un golpe en la rodilla- Mira, te lo dije antes, te lo digo ahora, no hagas planes para él, porque si no pasan vas a sentirte muy mal.

\- ¿Entonces no hago planes por si se muere? -Kageyama apretó los labios-Eso es cruel.

-Velo como una forma de vivir día a día-Miwa se puso de pie- no hagas planes, pero si sucede que genial ¿No crees?-vio a Kageyama asintiendo- Si vas a salir con él velo de esta manera, vas a hacerlo feliz, si es lo que en verdad quieres, vas a hacerlo feliz mientras está luchando, si todo sale bien pueden hacer muchas cosas juntos- Kageyama levantó la mirada cuándo sintió la mano de Miwa sobre su cabeza, acariciando suavemente-si las cosas no van bien, entonces lo hiciste feliz, le diste ilusión.

Kageyama apretó los ojos, Miwa le paso una mano por ellos, limpiándole las pequeñas lagrimas que tenía, era la primera vez que lloraba por Hinata, su hermana le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos-le dio la mano-ahora no puedes hacer nada, vamos a comer algo.

Kageyama supo que tenía razón, se limpió los ojos y bajo con su hermana, mañana hablaría con Hinata, no quería perder el tiempo.

No podía perder el tiempo. 

*

\- ¿Kageyama? -Rika dijo abriéndole la puerta-Es martes cariño, apenas llego de la quimioterapia.

Kageyama asintió-Lo sé, pero… ¿Crees que pueda hablar con él?

Rika arrugó el ceño- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Puedo hablar primero con él?, te juro que te voy a contar-Kageyama pidió- ¿Está dormido?

-Está descansando.

Kageyama apretó su mochila contra su pecho-Rika…

-Está bien, pero no estés mucho tiempo, necesito que descanse.

-Gracias-Kageyama salió corriendo hacía el cuarto de Hinata, se contuvo de entrar corriendo al cuarto, se tranquilizó un poco y empujo la puerta-Hola.

Hinata que había tenido los ojos cerrados al escuchar la voz de Kageyama los abrió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se veía muy pálido, Kageyama lo notó- Quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- ¿Te puedes sentar? -Kageyama preguntó.

Hinata asintió acomodándose contra la cabecera- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

Kageyama lo pensó un momento, se sentó a su lado de la cabecera, luego le volteo el rostro para verlo a los ojos- No te pongas todo raro y si no es lo que quieres… solo detenme ¿Está bien?

Hinata confundido vio a Kageyama acercarse a su rostro- ¿Qué…

Los labios de Kageyama le capturaron los suyos, abrió los ojos por la impresión, noto los ojos de Kageyama cerrados, los labios moviéndose tranquilamente, luego de unos segundos él también los cerró, se dejó llevar un momento antes de que Kageyama se alejara, solo para hablarle.

-Me gustas-dijo sobre los labios- mucho, ¿Te gusto yo a ti?

Hinata arrugó el ceño- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Me lo estas preguntando? -Kageyama dijo preocupado. 

-Sí-repitió Hinata.

-Está bien-Kageyama se inclinó por otro beso antes de soltarlo-Ahora si podemos hablar.

Hinata se quedó dónde estaba- ¿Qué paso?

-Me di cuenta de que me gustas-Kageyama contestó- que quiero poder besarte cuando vengo a tu casa…

Hinata lo detuvo- ¿Solo eso?

-No, bueno-Kageyama nervioso se pasó la mano por la cara- Nunca he estado en una relación formal- tomo su mochila y saco un regalo-No sabía que darte para pedírtelo…

Hinata lo volvió a detener-No Kageyama, no hagas esto- se dejó caer en la cama-por favor.

\- ¿Hacer qué? - Kageyama confundido dejo el regalo para más tarde y tomo su mano.

-No hagas esto por lastima.

Kageyama enojado se puso de pie- ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así? -le dijo- ¿Hinata?

-No sé porque harías algo así-dijo sinceramente-Es obvio porque me gustas, eres casi un modelo-dijo bajito- ¿Por qué te gustaría yo?

-Porque sí y punto-Kageyama dijo exasperado, luego lo pensó mejor-Eres un gran amigo, eres guapo, tus ojos son hermosos, me gusta el color de tu cabello, me gusta la forma en que aprietas los labios, me gusta cuando me abrazas para dormir, me gusta mucho cuando vemos las estrellas y te hablo de vóley y no te aburres, me gustas mucho, mucho, porque eres hermoso por donde yo pueda ver ¿Queda claro?

Hinata trato de no sonreír, pero entonces vio el regalo en la cama- ¿Es para mí?

Kageyama asintió-Tómalo, o haz lo que quieras.

\- ¿Estas enfadado?

-Un poco.

Hinata abrió el regalo, era una lámpara, tenía unas figuras en la parte de la tela-Gracias.

Kageyama rodando los ojos fue a cerras las cortinas, apago la luz y la habitación se quedó en penumbras-Dámela-le dijo a Hinata, conecto la lámpara y la prendió.

La luz dejaba salir las figuritas de la lámpara, eran estrellas, apretó un botón y la lámpara giro, las sombras giraron también.

-Es tu propio universo-Kageyama le dijo sentándose a su lado, Hinata tenía los labios abiertos- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Hinata tomo su mano-Gracias- se acercó a dejarle un beso en los labios-Sí quiero.

Kageyama lo abrazó con fuerza, sintió a Hinata temblar- ¿Estas bien?

-No quiero que sufras-Hinata le dijo tomando su mejilla.

-Soy feliz ahora-Kageyama tomo su mejilla también- no creo que sufra mucho si tu estas a mi lado.

Hinata lo observo antes de asentir- ¿Puedo tener otro beso?

-Los que quieras-Kageyama se inclinó a besarlo.

Pasaron la tarde con las luces apagadas, Kageyama le trajo su propio universo lleno de estrellas a Hinata, se besaron un rato más, con las manos entrelazadas, Rika entró horas después.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas-Rika le dijo-Hinata necesita descansar.

Kageyama asintió- ¿Rika? -le dijo levantando la mano de Hinata-Es mi novio ahora, ¿Estas bien con eso?

Rika con asombro vio a su hijo, apretó los labios antes de hablar- ¿Tú estás bien con eso?

Hinata asintió-Sí mamá.

-Entonces estoy bien yo también-Rika le sonrió a Kageyama-Te espero abajo, quiero darte unas galletas para tus hermanas.

-Claro-Kageyama se inclinó a dejarle otro beso-Cuándo te despiertas mañana me mandas un mensaje ¿Sí?

-Aja-Hinata le dijo.

Bajo las escaleras, Rika lo estaba esperando en la puerta-Ten cariño-le dijo dejándole unas galletas en las manos-Gracias-le murmuró antes de abrazarlo.

Kageyama que tenía las manos ocupadas solo metió su cara en el cuello de Rika sonriendo-Gracias a ti, por dejarme venir cuándo mi madre me castigo.

Cuando llego a su casa dejo las galletas, su familia estaba en la sala, sin pensarlo mucho se puso en el centro de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Shigure le dijo tratando de ver la televisión- ¿Kageyama?

-Tengo un novio-les dijo.

Todos los miembros de su familia lo observaron, Miwa sonrió de lado, su madre también, su padre parpadeo confundido, y Kira abrió la boca.

\- ¿Quién es? -dijo Kira.

-Hinata-les dijo a todos- ¿Algún problema? -nadie contestó-Antes de que comiencen con que voy a sufrir y bala bla bla-les dijo fuerte- no me importa, no me voy a quitar la oportunidad de estar con una persona que quiero solo por el temor a sufrir si algo va mal.

Kira corriendo lo abrazo por las piernas-Adoro a Hinata-le dijo.

-Yo igual-le acarició la cabeza.

\- ¿Vamos a ser familia? Eso suena tan genial…

\- ¿Mamá? -Kageyama dijo a su madre, que no había dicho nada.

-Creo que no fue del todo un castigo para ti ir a su casa-le sonrió su madre.

Kageyama sonrió de vuelta.

-Vaya que te gusta hacer las cosas hasta el final- Miwa le dijo levantando el pulgar.

Kageyama observó a su padre, Shigure se puso de pie- ¿Es lo que quieres?

-Sí.

\- ¿A pesar de que sabes que puede que no termine bien?

-Sí- Kageyama dijo con firmeza.

-Entonces por mí está bien-Shigure le despeino el cabello al pasar- solo por favor, si piensas que es demasiado- lo vio a los ojos- no te expongas.

Kageyama negó-Creo que ya es tarde para eso.

*

Kenma se sorprendió un poco al saber la noticia, dejo caer la libreta que llevaba y vio a Hinata- ¿Novio?

Hinata asintió tomando la mano de Kageyama-Aja.

-Wow-Kenma se dejó caer en la cama-Tienes novio antes que yo, dijimos que sería al mismo tiempo.

Hinata jugo con su cabello -Ahí está Kuroo.

Kenma bufó-Kuroo anda de cama en cama.

Kageyama se apresuró anegarlo-Claro que no, eso no es verdad.

-Lo que sea, no me cae muy bien-Kenma dijo quitándole importancia.

Kageyama recordó entonces algo que dijo Kuroo el otro día, dijo que le había llamado a Kenma, para ver si salían a tomar algo o los quería acompañar a entrenar los sábados.

-Tú si le caes bien a Kuroo.

\- ¿Sí? -Kenma preguntó antes de taparse la boca.

Kageyama sonrió-Sí, le gustas.

Vio la cara de Kenma ponerse roja-No me importa.

Estuvieron molestando a Kenma con eso todo el día, hasta que por la noche Kenma se fue y Kageyama le pidió a su madre que lo dejara dormir en casa de Hinata.

-Mañana tienes clases-le dijo su madre.

-Puedo despertarme antes, me voy a bañar a la casa, por favor mamá.

-Está bien.

Kageyama levantó el pulgar en dirección a Hinata, sonriendo hizo lo mismo.

Convencer a Rika fue casi igual de fácil, solo que tuvo que agregar la promesa de no cansar mucho a Hinata antes de dormir.

No lo cansó, bueno le canso la boca con besos, eso no era exactamente malo ¿O sí?

-Me gusta como besas-le dijo Kageyama en la oscuridad, acariciando sus labios.

-Ya había besado antes-Hinata le dijo tomando su mano-Ya sabes, estar en el hospital con niños con cáncer te hace querer comerte el mundo entero, bese a muchas niñas y niños mientras estaba internado.

Kageyama le dio un golpecito-Y yo que pensé que era el primero.

-Claro, como si yo lo fuera-Hinata le dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Lo eres-Kageyama dijo tomando su mejilla- no creo que haya sentido nunca esto que siento por alguien.

Abrió los ojos un poco- Siento no poder hacer todo contigo-Kageyama confundido espero a que siguiera hablando-Lo siento.

Entonces entendió a qué se refería, Rika le había dicho por la tarde que no quería que lo agitara mucho, eso incluía actividades con su novio, Kageyama tardo solo unos segundos en entender que hablaba de relaciones sexuales.

\- ¿Te lo estoy pidiendo? -Kageyama le dijo.

-No, pero tú ya lo has hecho- Hinata le murmuró mordiéndose el labio.

-Sí, pero no me interesa ahora mismo-rodo los ojos, pero Hinata no lo noto-cuándo estés muy bien pensamos en esas cosas.

Hinata apretó los labios- ¿Y si no mejoro?

Kageyama lo apretó contra su cuerpo-No hables así, vamos a dormir.

Hinata sabía que a Kageyama no le gustaba para nada que hablara de la posibilidad de morir, pero Hinata sabía que ahora mismo estaba muy cansado siempre, aunque cuándo Kageyama venía a su casa intentaba mantenerse despierto. Cuándo no era así, dormía a todas horas.

-Lo siento-le dijo cuándo lo escuchó roncar- de verdad lo siento.

*

En abril pasaron varias cosas, para empezar Kuroo parecía enfadado con Kenma, Kageyama sabía que intentaba hablarle, pero lo ignoraba, y eso en general era malo para Kuroo, porque no le gustaba ser ignorado.

Noto también a Atsumu más cercano, iba con Hinata cuándo era fin de semana, Kageyama los veía conversar y se dio cuenta de que Atsumu lo hacía sonreír mucho.

Agradecía tanto aquello, últimamente Hinata no sonreía mucho.

Se veía más cansado que antes, Rika decía que era porque casi terminaban las quimioterapias solo terminaba abril y mayo, luego una semana después de iniciar junio le hacían los estudios, Kageyama quería creer que era eso, pero Natsu y Ritsuka parecían igual de cansados que Hinata.

Eran cambios que empezaron desde hacía tiempo, Hinata ya no podía quedarse mucho tiempo despierto, así que Kageyama había decidido dormir más días en su casa, su madre se opuso, Rika lo hizo también, pero cuando hablo con ellas en privado les hizo entender que necesitaba estar cerca, que quería hacerlo feliz.

Le dejaron dormir dos noches a la semana, lo que en general era bueno.

Hinata ya no jugaba con Kenma a imaginarse lugares, Kenma lo hacía, junto a Kageyama, pero Hinata ya no tenía ganas de salir de su cama para cambiarse de lugar y varias veces mientras Kenma relataba los lugares, Hinata se había quedado dormido.

Vomitaba más veces al día, además le daban pequeños ataques de tos que asustaban a todos en la casa, se sentía mareado casi siempre, y Kageyama sabía que ya no quedaba casi nada de su cabello.

Eran realmente pocos días en los que Hinata era brillante, sonreía mucho y se reía con ganas, casi siempre era porque Kira estaba en casa, lo que era muy bueno para Hinata.

No hablaron del tema del sexo por un rato, se besaban en silencio, aunque Kageyama había tenido que quitarse del cuerpo de Hinata varias veces, porque quería tocarlo por todos lados, pero no podía, Hinata avergonzado se daba la vuelta antes de que Kageyama lo abrazara y le besara la mejilla.

*

\- ¿Kageyama? -Hinata lo llamó desde su cama, Kageyama estaba en el sillón de la ventana, estudiando para sus exámenes que eran en mayo, para la universidad.

~Ellos habían tenido una especie de pelea cuándo Kageyama le dijo a Hinata que no iría a la universidad ese año.

\- ¿Por qué? -Hinata confundido le había preguntado.

-Puedo esperar un año más, cuándo estés bien…

-Kageyama-Hinata lo había interrumpido-No sabemos si voy a estar bien, ve a la universidad este año.

-Pero…

Hinata se había puesto de pie para acercarse a él, había estado en la pared-Si yo me muero tú te quedas, necesito que sigas con tu vida si eso pasa-le pidió-vas a ir a la universidad.

-No…

-Si no lo haces te juro que le voy a decir a mi madre que no te deje entrar a la casa-Hinata apretó los labios-te lo juro.

-Quiero estar contigo…

-Lo estas, ahora necesito que entiendas que pase lo que pase tienes que seguir con tus planes de vida-Hinata arrugo la nariz- ¿Por favor?

Kageyama había asentido abrazándolo por la espalda-Está bien.

-Sí las cosas no salen bien-le había susurrado Hinata contra el oído- en la próxima vida puede que sea diferente.

No le había contestado, solo lo había abrazado tan fuerte que los brazos le dolieron~

\- ¿Me escuchas? -Hinata le dijo a Kageyama.

Kageyama asintió- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo viéndolo en la cama.

-Quiero darte algo-Hinata le dijo extendiendo la mano- ¿Puedes parar de estudiar unos momentos?

Kageyama dejo su cuaderno y tomo su mano, había llegado hacía relativamente poco, era miércoles, Hinata había tenido su sesión de quimioterapia un día antes, Rika había ido al supermercado, estaban solos en la casa.

\- ¿Qué es? -dijo Kageyama emocionado.

Hinata se mordió el labio- Quiero darte esto-señalo su gorro.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Hinata no contestó, solo se quitó el gorro. Kageyama pudo ver la cabeza sin un solo rastro de cabello, vio incluso las venas que se le marcaban mucho.

-Me lo cortaron ayer- le dijo- ya no quedaba mucho-levantó la mirada- ¿Me veo muy mal?

Kageyama negó acercándose para tomar el gorro y ponérselo el mismo-Te vez igual de bien para mí.

Hinata sonrió un poquito, Kageyama se inclinó a dejarle un beso-Gracias-le murmuró.

Sintió las manos de Hinata apretarse a su camisa, el sonriendo lo siguió besando tranquilamente, sintió los delgados labios pasarse por los suyos, sintió la cálida lengua enredarse en su boca, apretó los ojos antes de alejarse.

-No, ven-pidió Hinata tomándolo del cuello- quiero hacer algo más.

Kageyama se dejó llevar y Hinata cayó a la cama, se subió encima cuidando de no aplastarlo, se siguieron besando, pero ahora eran toques más urgentes, menos controlados.

-Hinata…

-Quiero hacer algo más-le dijo viéndolo a los ojos- ¿Quieres?

Kageyama apretó los labios-Claro que sí, pero júrame que no vas a agitarte.

-Me voy a quedar muy tranquilo.

Kageyama le beso la nariz- ¿Quieres que te toque aquí?

Paso su mano por encima de la pantalonera de Hinata, donde se encontraba su miembro- Si, por favor.

Kageyama le beso las mejillas mientras pasaba la mano por el miembro de Hinata, sonrió al sentirlo ya duro-Te sientes bien-le dijo lentamente, todos sus movimientos eran lentos, no quería acelerarlo demasiado- Si necesitas que me detenga lo hago ¿Está bien?

-Sí-Hinata le dijo tomándolo de los hombros para apretarlo.

Con cuidado le bajo la pantalonera hasta los muslos, siguió pasando su mano por encima de los calzoncillos, sonriendo vio a Hinata apretar los labios, jugo un poco de esa manera antes de bajarle suavemente los calzoncillos también hasta los muslos.

-Kageyama…-apretó los hombros del moreno.

\- ¿Quieres que pare?

-No-dijo bajito.

Kageyama le dejo un beso en los labios antes de mirar hacia abajo, el miembro de Hinata era igual de blanco que él, se veía tan bonito y rojo, lo tomo con una mano para darle unos suaves masajes, sintió a Hinata arquear la espalda, lo empujo contra la cama dándole besitos en la mandíbula.

\- ¿Me dejas ponerme encima? -le dijo al oído, sin dejar de mover su mano- ¿Así como tú?

Hinata asintió rápidamente.

Kageyama se arrodillo en la cama y se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer que llevaba, los dejo a la mitad de sus muslos, con cuidado se apoyó contra Hinata, apretó los labios al sentir el miembro de Hinata junto al suyo.

\- ¿Te gusta? -le dijo a Hinata.

\- ¿Te puedes mover?

-Claro que sí, eso iba a hacer- dejo las manos a cada lado del rostro de Hinata, se movió suavemente contra él, juntando ambos miembros, intentó controlarse, beso a Hinata el labio inferior, porque tenía los labios abiertos, lo mordisqueo suavemente mientras Hinata jadeaba- ¿Te quieres venir así?

Hinata asintió, Kageyama sintió las manos de Hinata pasarse por sus costillas, luego llegar hasta su trasero, las alejó rápidamente-Está bien-le murmuró-Puedes tocarme.

Sonrojado le pasó las yemas de los dedos por su trasero, noto que Hinata no lo tocaba por completo, rodando los ojos se sentó de nuevo y tomo sus manos, las puso sobre su trasero presionándolas con fuerza.

-Kageyama…

-Apriétame, no te preocupes-le dijo volviendo a tumbarse encima, con placer sintió las manos de Hinata más seguras, acariciando y apretando-Así me gusta…

Siguió moviéndose, duraron mucho tiempo así, porque realmente no era tan sencillo venirse con solo ese toque, pero fue delicioso, Kageyama pudo ver en el rostro de Hinata lo bien que se sentía, le beso a veces suave, a veces con más ganas, pero siempre cuidando que Hinata estuviera bien.

-Kageyama…-Hinata se sentó un poco y le beso el cuello- me voy a venir.

-Te estoy esperando-Kageyama lo apretó contra su cuello, bajo una mano y capturo los dos miembros, no podía sostenerlos a ambos, pero lo intento de todas maneras, movió las manos con más fuerza de la que en verdad quería poner, sintió a Hinata temblar y el mismo sintió el orgasmo recorrerle antes de que con unos toques más los dos se vinieran sobre sus pechos.

Sostuvo a Hinata unos momentos antes de dejarlo sobre la cama, se vio la mano y sonrió- Tenías mucho ahí- se limpió sobre su bóxer, de todos modos, lo tenía que lavar- ¿Estas bien?

-Fue genial-Hinata abrió los ojos-Gracias.

-A ti-Kageyama se inclinó a besarlo antes de subirle la ropa y hacer lo mismo con la suya-Ven aquí-le dijo abrazándolo y oliendo su aroma-hueles a sexo Shouyo.

Hinata no contestó rápido-Me gusta como huelo.

Kageyama se rio contra la cabeza de Hinata, sin pensarlo le beso ahí y Hinata apretó su brazo-Me gustas, no lo olvides.

Hinata se dejó besar-Tú me gustas también.

-Todo va a ir bien-le dijo a Hinata- ya lo veras.

*

Pero nada fue bien, Kageyama se encontró unos años más tarde pensando en que ese había sido justamente el último día tranquilo que tuvo, antes de que todo se fuera cuesta abajo.

*

Luego de ese día Hinata tuvo sus últimas quimioterapias y si Kageyama había pensado que Hinata se veía ya muy cansado, no era nada comparado con las semanas siguientes. Los ataques de tos eran más frecuentes, y a decir verdad lo asustaban mucho, Hinata se ponía tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar.

La primera vez que tuvo un ataque tan intenso Kageyama tuvo que llamar a Rika a gritos, la madre de Hinata corrió las escaleras y lo ayudó a respirar, Kageyama termino por acariciarle la espalda suavemente.

Ahora Hinata tenía un respirador al lado de la cama, por si no podía respirar y necesitaba de ayuda, Kageyama solo podía pensar en una cosa, se suponía que la quimioterapia le iba a quitar el cáncer, sin embargo, los ataques fueron más frecuentes, leyó en internet que cuando el cáncer estaba afectando mucho, no los dejaba respirar bien.

Definitivamente no era nada bueno.

Cuándo estaba en el cuarto con Hinata ya no se quedaba junto a él en su cama, porque Hinata se movía mucho mientras dormía, y ahora casi siempre dormía, se quedaba en el sofá, con sus audífonos puestos, viéndolo dormir.

Además, ya casi no se besaban, Hinata vomitaba varias veces al día y lo último que quería era besar a Kageyama.

-Huelo mal-le decía Hinata alejándolo con la mano- Me pones incomodo si lo haces.

Kageyama entonces no lo besaba, no en los labios al menos, le dejaba besos en la mejilla, y cuándo Hinata no se ponía el gorro también lo hacía sobre su cabeza.

Le había regresado el gorro unos días después de que se lo regalara, Hinata se lo agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kenma iba a visitarlo, pero Kageyama veía en su rostro lo mismo que en todas las personas que veían a Hinata, mucha tristeza, había descubierto a Kenma abrazado a Rika un día que bajó para ver que hacía Kenma, porque tardaba tanto si había ido por un jugo. Rika lo consolaba mientras Kenma dejaba salir unas lágrimas de los ojos, Kageyama se dio la vuelta, tomo aire y regresó al cuarto.

Atsumu y Kuroo lo visitaban los domingos, Atsumu le había regalado un programa para jugar en la computadora y mientras lo instalaba Kuroo jaló a Kageyama para hablarle al oído.

-Discúlpame por lo que te voy a preguntar-le dijo Kuroo visiblemente apenado- ¿Por qué huele así el cuarto?

Kageyama suspiro-Por los vómitos de Hinata- le dijo- vomita mucho.

Eso era verdad, el olor en el cuarto era a veces muy fuerte, pero para eso tenían aromatizante, solo que en ocasiones el olor era demasiado intenso.

Kuroo apretó los labios- ¿Cómo está?

Kageyama lo observo negando-Hasta que no le hagan los estudios no pienso dar por hecho nada.

Hizo su examen para la universidad junto a Kuroo y Atsumu, le fue bien, porque era un buen estudiante, tenía que esperar a principios de Julio por los resultados, confiaba en que todo saldría bien, en su mente ahora estaba haciéndolo también por Hinata.

Así que el hizo su examen para la universidad, pero Hinata dejo de hacer las tareas para su padre.

*

La última semana de mayo, Kageyama estaba en casa de Hinata, estaba dibujando un poco con sus audífonos puestos, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que levantó la mirada y vio a Hinata en el filo de la cama, tocándose el pecho.

\- ¿Qué tienes? -dijo corriendo a su lado- ¿Hinata?

Hinata le apretó la mano, luego rompió a toser, Kageyama que ahora sabía qué hacer si eso pasaba fue por el respirador y lo ayudo a ponerlo sobre su cara, por unos segundos pensó que todo estaría bien, hasta que luego que Hinata tosiera, la mascarilla del respirador se llenó de sangre.

Hinata estaba tosiendo sangre.

-Ven aquí-Kageyama se obligó a no entrar en pánico, estaban solos en casa, Rika había ido con Natsu a comprar unas cosas para la comida-voy a llevarte al hospital.

Hinata cansado dejo que lo cargara, bajo con cuidado las escaleras y tomo las llaves del coche que siempre estaba en casa, subió a Hinata en la parte trasera, seguía tosiendo sangre, Kageyama se quitó su suéter y se lo dio.

-Tose aquí, está bien, todo va a estar bien-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Subió corriendo al asiento del piloto, puso su celular en altavoz mientras conducía.

\- ¿Rika? -dijo cuando la madre de Hinata le contestó- Estoy llevando a Hinata al hospital, está tosiendo sangre-lo vio por el retrovisor con los ojos cerrados, por un momento se sintió helado, hasta que Hinata abrió los ojos porque estaba tosiendo de nuevo.

Rika le dijo que lo veía en el hospital, Kageyama manejo lo más rápido que pudo, cuándo llegaron corrió hasta una enfermera, le dijo lo que pasaba y en una camilla lo metieron al hospital, una enfermera le dio el suéter lleno de sangre, luego se quedó en la sala de emergencia, con las manos llenas de la sangre de Hinata.

*

\- ¿Pero por qué? -Kageyama no terminaba de comprender lo que Ritsuka y Rika le decían.

Ritsuka le dio una mirada cansada-Las quimioterapias terminan en una semana, vamos a mantenerlo aquí hasta que terminen, para que le hagan los estudios rápidamente.

Su madre que estaba a su lado le apretó el brazo, Kageyama negó en su dirección-Hinata odia los hospitales- les dijo- el preferiría estar en su casa…

-Kageyama-Rika lo llamó-el problema es que ya no es lo que prefiera, es lo que se debe de hacer.

Kenma que estaba a su lado sollozo antes de darse la vuelta y abrazar a una mujer que se parecía mucho a él, Kageyama supuso que era su madre.

\- ¿Pero va a estar bien? -Kageyama de pronto no se sentía como un adulto, se sentía como un niño pequeño- ¿Ritsuka?

Rika y Ritsuka lo observaron antes de hablar-Eso esperamos Kageyama.

*

\- ¡Quiero verlo! -Kageyama gritó a Natsu en el estacionamiento del hospital.

-Yo solo te digo lo que Hinata me dijo que te dijera-Natsu parecía muy cansada, Kageyama veía las mismas bolsas debajo de los ojos en los papas de Hinata, en Natsu, en Kenma y en él mismo.

\- ¿Pero por qué? -Kageyama preguntó a Natsu- ¿Por qué no quiere verme?

Natsu suspiro antes de sentarse en una banquita-Se ve mal, dijo que no quería que lo vieras así…

-Yo lo he visto mal, no me importa.

-Pero a él sí-Natsu le dijo- ¿Por qué no le llamas?, vamos a respetar su decisión ¿Está bien?

Kageyama frustrado se sentó a su lado- ¿Tengo otra opción?

-No creo.

*

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Hinata le dijo apenas contestó sus llamadas- ¿Kageyama?

Kageyama se dejó caer contra el sofá de su sala-Estaba leyendo un poco.

\- ¿Sobre? -dijo Hinata, aunque sonaba agitado.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Kageyama preguntó preocupado.

\- ¿Qué leías?

Kageyama apretó los labios, porque Hinata no contestó su pregunta- No importa, ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

Hinata tardó en contestar- ¿No estas enfadado?

\- ¿Por qué mi novio no me deja ir a verlo al hospital y les dijo a sus padres que me negaran la entrada? -Kageyama dijo cerrando los ojos-Estoy contento de escucharte, no me importa nada más.

-Gracias, ¿Podrías cantarme algo?

Kageyama se puso de pie para buscar su teclado- ¿Qué quieres?

-Algo para dormir, tengo sueño-Hinata murmuró.

Puso el celular en altavoz mientras pensaba que cantar- ¿Cuál?

-Stand y me.

Kageyama canto suavemente, luego canto otra y otra más, Hinata no llegó a escuchar la cuarta canción, por la bocina se coló la respiración de Hinata, más superficial, pero a la vez más trabajosa.

Con cariño Kageyama tomo el celular-Duerme bien bonito-dijo contra la bocina- voy a cuidar tu sueño.

*

Kuroo mastico lentamente antes de hablar- ¿Y cuándo le dan los resultados?

Kageyama que estaba recargado contra las gradas murmuró-En dos días, ayer le hicieron los estudios.

Atsumu tomo su mano-Va a ir bien, no te preocupes.

Asintiendo Kageyama levantó la mirada, vio a Kenma a unos metros, con uno de sus amigos, le hizo una seña con la mano, Kenma se despidió de sus amigos y camino hacía ellos-Hola Kenma.

-Hola-Kageyama le hizo un campo para que se sentara.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Kenma se encogió de hombros-Normal- puso su barbilla contra sus rodillas- ¿Tú?

-Bien, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa hoy?

\- ¿A qué?

-Vamos a ir a comer, mi mamá invitó a Kuroo y Atsumu.

Kenma negó-Tengo que ir a casa hoy-dijo- ¿Has hablado con Hinata?

-Sí, ayer por la tarde, ¿Tú?

Kenma apretó los labios-No.

\- ¿Por qué no? -Atsumu preguntó.

Kageyama se había olvidado de que estaban ahí Atsumu y Kuroo, vio a Kuroo viendo hacía el frente, sin mirar a Kenma, quizá ya se había cansado de rogarle.

-No quiero cansarlo, puedo verlo cuándo salga del hospital-se puso de pie-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos chicos.

Vio a Kenma darle una mirada a Kuroo antes de salir corriendo hasta con sus amigos.

\- ¿Kuroo? -Atsumu lo llamó- ¿Ya no estas detrás de Kenma?

Kuroo se encogió de hombros-Claro que sí, pero estar encima de él no ha funcionado, estoy tratando otros métodos.

Atsumu sonrió- ¿Ignorarlo?

Asintiendo Kuroo le sonrió de vuelta-Hasta que se dé cuenta que está enamorado de mí.

Kageyama le dio un golpecito antes de que Kuroo lo abrazara por los hombros, Atsumu hizo lo mismo y por un momento no pensó en nada más.

*

Era viernes el día en que le daban los resultados a Hinata, Kageyama había estado en su último día de clases, en una semana era su graduación, llegó corriendo a su casa, al verlo su madre lo llamó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo impaciente-Voy a llamar a Hinata…

-Llegó esta mañana a su casa-Ayame le dijo.

Kageyama abrió los ojos emocionado, si estaba en casa solo podía significar que todo iba bien, corrió sin prestarle atención a su madre, que le gritó que regresara. Llegó agitado a la casa de los Hinata, no toco, solo abrió la puerta, cuándo iba a subir las escaleras Rika lo detuvo en la cocina.

-Ven un minuto-Rika le dijo.

Kageyama con su emoción no alcanzó a notar la voz temblorosa de Rika.

Fue a la cocina, la vio recargarse contra la barra- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó, Rika desvió a la mirada- ¿Podemos hablar luego?, Quiero ir a ver a Hinata, besarlo porque todo salió bien…

-La quimioterapia no funciono-Rika lo interrumpió.

Kageyama no comprendió las palabras, arrugó el ceño- ¿Qué? - comenzó a ponerse nervioso- ¿Hinata está en casa?

Rika asintió, entonces Kageyama notó los ojos rojos, parpadeo todavía confundido.

-No entiendo Rika-Kageyama se acercó hasta ella tomándola por los hombros-Rika…

-Vamos a hablar Kageyama.

Kageyama se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Ritsuka, tenía los ojos igual de rojos que Rika.

-Ritsuka…

-La quimioterapia no funciono-comenzó Ritsuka- los doctores dicen que el cáncer ya le invadió los dos pulmones.

-No-Kageyama negó-Pero está aquí…

-Hinata quiso volver-Ritsuka lo tomo del cuello- quiere estar en casa para cuándo todo termine, tú lo dijiste, no le gustan los hospitales. 

\- ¡No! -Kageyama gritó dejando salir lágrimas-Esta en esta casa, tiene que ponerse bien, ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? -preguntó suplicante.

Rika sollozó a su lado-Tendría que seguir en la quimioterapia, pero los doctores no aseguran nada, no hay garantía.

-Pero es una posibilidad-Kageyama le dijo tomándola de la mano-Vamos a hacerlo…

Rika negó-Hinata está muy cansado, ya no quiere seguir con las quimioterapias- apretó los ojos- no voy a cansarlo más cuándo los doctores dijeron que lo más seguro era que no sirviera de nada.

-Pero…-Kageyama dijo dejándose caer contra la pared-Rika…

-Lo siento mucho, pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Kageyama negó- ¿Cuánto tiempo? -pidió bajito.

-No lo saben, Hinata les dijo que no importaba, que quería estar en casa-Ritsuka se arrodillo a su lado- si vas a subir a verlo necesito que te tranquilices hijo-le murmuró- no nos quiere ver tristes.

-Se va a morir-Kageyama dijo arrugando la frente- dios santo…

Ritsuka salió de la cocina mientras Rika le tomaba la mano a Kageyama, lo consoló en silencio, Kageyama tomo aire antes de ponerse en pie- ¿Kenma sabe?

Rika asintió-Natsu fue a hablar con él.

-Voy a verlo-Kageyama dijo lentamente.

No espero a que Rika le contestara, subió las escaleras despacio, abrió la puerta suavemente, Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, se acercó lentamente arrodillándose a su lado de la cama, tomo su mano y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Lo siento-Hinata le dijo apenas abrió los ojos- ya no puedo, estoy muy cansado- sus ojos se veían rojos- te juro que quisiera poder, pero ya no puedo…

Kageyama lo detuvo dejándole un beso en los labios, temblando se alejó dejando su frente contra la de Hinata-Te amo.

Hinata sollozó-También te amo.

Intentó no llorar, sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo, rompió a llorar aferrado al pecho de Hinata, sintió lo delgado que estaba, los brazos que lo abrazaron eran tan delgados que podría haberlos sostenido con una sola mano.

-Lo siento-le dijo contra su pecho- no quiero que me veas así…

Hinata acarició su cabello-Esta bien, es normal que sientas rabia.

Kageyama levantó la mirada, tomo su mejilla antes de hablar- ¿Y tú? ¿No sientes rabia?

Hinata sonrió tristemente-Claro que sí, pero yo no puedo llorar como tú, no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo.

Tomo la mano de Hinata y la beso en repetidas ocasiones- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Hinata?

-Seguir mientras podamos-le dijo cerrando los ojos.

Kenma llegó una hora después, Kageyama nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tenía los ojos tan rojos que no los podía abrir del todo, apenas vio a Hinata se subió a su cama y lo abrazó, luego tomo su mano limpiándose las lágrimas que le caían sobre los ojos.

Hinata no le dijo nada, solo lo dejo sollozar, Kenma se recostó a su lado antes de hablar- Estamos en el mar, no hay mareos, no hay dolor- apretó los labios- estamos bien, vamos a viajar a una playa muy bonita ¿Te gusta?

-Claro que sí-Hinata le dijo cerrando los ojos-la puedo ver…

Kageyama salió del cuarto para recargarse contra la pared, Rika lo encontró sollozando, lo hizo ayudarla a hacer un té para Hinata, su madre llegó por él, le dijo que quizá quería descansar, pero Kageyama negó.

\- ¿Me puedo quedar? -le dijo a Rika-Por favor.

Rika vio a Ayame antes de asentir-Si es lo que quieres, está bien.

Kageyama dormía ahí todas las noches, les dijo a todos que era para estar cerca de Hinata por si se le ofrecía algo, pero la realidad era que tenía miedo de ir a su casa a dormir, y no estar ahí cuándo pasara.

*

Fue a la ceremonia de entrega de papeles, pero no fue a la fiesta, regresó a casa de Hinata con su diploma.

-Felicidades-Hinata le dijo sinceramente, estaba sentado en la cama.

-Gracias.

No fue a la fiesta, se quedó en casa de Hinata abrazándolo mientras dormía. 

*

\- ¿Kageyama?

Kageyama estaba en el sofá, se acercó a Hinata cuándo lo llamó- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro.

-Cuándo sea mi funeral…

-No-Kageyama lo detuvo-no hables de eso- le pidió sentándose a su lado.

Hinata cansado suspiro- Va a pasar, ahora escúchame.

Kageyama enfadado lo dejo hablar-Te odio tanto cuándo hablas así.

-Hinata tomó su mano-Quiero que cantes una canción, cuándo sea mi funeral.

\- ¿Para qué? -Kageyama preguntó-Puedo cantarte canciones todos los días.

Hinata sonrió-No es para mí, quiero que cantes una canción para la gente que vaya, quiero que se sientan mejor al escuchar tu voz.

Eso era tan típico de Hinata, pero aun así Kageyama todavía se enternecía con ese tipo de cosas- ¿Quieres consolar a la gente ese día?

-Sí

-Te amo-Kageyama le dijo besándolo- te lo juro que te amo mucho, no tienes idea.

Hinata sonriendo regresó el beso tranquilamente- ¿Eso es un sí?

-Haría lo que fuera por ti-Kageyama le dijo.

*

Entro a la universidad, tenía que ir a partir de agosto a los cursos propedéuticos, si no lo hacía tenía que pagar lo equivalente a no asistir, no lo pensó dos veces antes de sacar los ahorros para su propio coche, era más importante estar con Hinata que un automóvil.

*

En vacaciones Kenma se pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, Hinata no comía mucho, a pesar de que Kageyama le daba de comer siempre que podía, esa tarde estaba leyendo un poco en el sofá, con sus audífonos puestos, no le quitaba un ojo de encima a Hinata, Kenma entró corriendo al cuarto y sin pensarlo se abrazó a Hinata.

\- ¿Qué tienes? -Hinata él dijo a Kenma.

Kenma tenía los ojos rojos-Es un mentiroso.

Kageyama lo observo de lado, Hinata le sonrió- ¿Puedes no escuchar? ¿Ponerte tus audífonos fuertes o algo?

-Claro- confundido Kageyama hizo justo eso.

Hinata espero hasta que el sonido de la música se oía suavemente por la habitación- ¿Qué pasó? -le dijo a Kenma.

-Lo vi besando a una chica, Arisa-Kenma le dijo mordiéndose los labios-es un mentiroso, me dijo hace una semana que quería que saliéramos.

Hinata le limpió los ojos- ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Qué no.

\- ¿Entonces?

-No importa-Kenma dijo contra el cuello de Hinata- me dijo que quería salir conmigo y luego se pone a besar a cualquiera, es un mentiroso.

Hinata lo arrulló suavemente-Habla con él, quiero que seas muy feliz.

Kenma levantó la mirada-Lo siento-dijo alejándose- no tienes por qué escuchar estas cosas.

-Hey-lo llamó- ¿Si no lo hago ahora cuándo sí? Ven aquí-lo dejo acostarse a su lado.

Kageyama se quitó los audífonos cuándo Kenma salió diciéndole adiós con la mano- ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Kuroo tiene novia? -Hinata preguntó.

-No que yo sepa-le dijo Kageyama subiéndose a la cama para quedar a su lado- ¿Por?

-Kenma lo vio besándose con alguien-le dijo arrugando el ceño- ¿Crees que esté jugando con él?

Kageyama no lo sabía, pero no le gusto ver que Hinata no dejo de arrugar el ceño en toda la tarde y que parecía triste por Kenma.

Obviamente no lo iba a permitir.

*

\- ¿Estas saliendo con Arisa? -Kageyama le dijo a Kuroo ese sábado en el parque.

Atsumu y Kuroo se vieron antes de que Kuroo contestara-Wow, ¿Y ese milagro?

-No te hagas el imbécil-Kageyama dijo- ¿Estas o no saliendo con ella?

Atsumu arrugó el ceño- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Me pasa que Kenma llegó llorando con Hinata porque este tarado-señaló a Kuroo- se besó con Arisa, no necesito que Hinata esté pensando en eso, necesito que esté tranquilo- entrecerró los ojos viendo a Kuroo- Ahora repito ¿Estas saliendo con ella?

Kuroo parecía desconcertado-No, no estoy saliendo con ella, quizá Kenma me vio besarla el otro día, ¿Está mal?, según yo él no me quiere cerca.

Kageyama bufó-Le gustas, pero creo que tiene miedo de que juegues con él.

Kuroo negó-Le he rogado por una cita, una nada más, maldita sea- bufó- ¿Necesita que vaya y se lo pida de rodillas o qué?

Atsumu iba a contestar, pero Kuroo hablo de nuevo-Voy a hacerlo entonces.

Atsumu se rio bajito, luego noto a Kageyama cerrar los ojos-Deberías de ir a dormir-le dijo- ¿Cómo tomaron tus papas el hecho de que no estas yendo a los cursos?

-Mal, pero no pueden hacer nada para impedirlo.

Atsumu apretó los labios, Kuroo estaba tecleando frenéticamente en el celular, lo pensó antes de hablar- ¿Y Hinata?

-Igual-dijo Kageyama- Bueno, ayer estuvo un poco triste por lo de Kenma, por eso vine a hablar con Kuroo…

-Quizá sea bueno ¿No crees? - le dijo Atsumu- ¿Cuándo iba a tener la oportunidad de consolar a Kenma?, creo que es bueno para él…

-No sabes nada Atsumu…

-Es lo que pienso-Atsumu jugo con sus manos- ¿Estas estudiando?

-No me queda tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes que hay un examen entrando para posicionarte en un nivel?

-Si lo se Atsumu-Kageyama dijo-no fastidies.

Kageyama se fue del parque, Atsumu tomo los hombros de Kuroo para que lo viera a los ojos- ¿Qué tanto crees que se enfade Kageyama si hablo con Hinata?

Kuroo arrugó el ceño- ¿De qué?

-Kageyama no está estudiando, va a entrar a un nivel del asco en la universidad- Atsumu lo observó fijamente- quiero hablar de eso.

Kuroo suspiro-Va a enfadarse.

-Pero Hinata me dijo cuándo Kageyama no quería ir a la universidad, que necesitaba que Kageyama hiciera todo normal, para cuando el muriera…

-Kageyama siguiera con su vida-Kuroo dijo haciendo una mueca-lo sé- lo pensó un momento-creo que Kageyama se va a enfadar, pero Hinata tendría que saberlo.

-Muy bien-Atsumu dijo.

*

Kageyama se despertó el lunes en casa de Hinata, fue a desayunar a su casa y al volver Hinata estaba viéndolo a los ojos, parecía enojado.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Por qué mierda no estas yendo a los cursos de la universidad?

Kageyama confiaba en que Hinata nunca se enteraría, que podría entrar la segunda semana de septiembre sin que lo sospechara.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Te hice una pregunta-Hinata parecía muy enojado.

Pero se le veía algo de color en sus mejillas, tal vez Kageyama debería de hacerlo enojar más seguido.

-Por qué no es necesario, pague por el curso, es lo que les interesa, ahora dime ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-No importa-Hinata intentó ponerse de pie, Kageyama lo fue a ayudar, pero Hinata lo alejó con la mano-Estoy muy enojado.

\- ¿Fue Atsumu verdad?

Hinata no contestó, pero Kageyama lo vio morderse un poquito el labio. Maldito Atsumu.

-Y no estas estudiando-Hinata continuó- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

-Hinata…

\- ¿Dime? -pidió más fuerte.

Kageyama temió que comenzara a toser.

-Quiero estar contigo, no importa que no vaya a la universidad…

\- ¡Si importa! -le dijo ahora si fuerte-te lo he dicho mil veces, cuando me muera tú te quedas, tienes que seguir con tu vida.

\- ¡Basta! -Kageyama le gritó enfurecido-Estoy harto de que hables del día de tu muerte, si es hecho, no tienes que pensarlo todo el día ni mencionarlo en cada momento, me duele que lo hagas…

-Pero va a pasar- Hinata dijo cruzándose de brazos- tienes que…

-Sí, lo sé, sé que te vas a ir.

Hinata arrugó el ceño-Creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa hoy.

-No…

-Vete.

\- ¡No!

Rika entró sin tocar, los vio a los ojos antes de acerarse a Hinata- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están gritando? -le acarició el brazo a Hinata, pero su hijo se alejó, cansado se sentó en la cama.

-Estoy peleando con mi novio-Hinata dijo apretando la boca- ¿Puedes irte?

Rika observo a Kageyama-Creo que es mejor que te vayas.

Hinata asintió- ¿Lo ves? Mi madre también lo entiende, vete.

Kageyama apretó los puños-Está bien, pero quiero que entiendas algo-le dijo- lo hago porque quiero estar a tu lado, es mi decisión, tu decidiste no seguir con tu tratamiento…

-Ni se te ocurra compáralo-Hinata siseo con enojo.

-Es mi decisión, quiero estar contigo siempre, te amo, enójate por que no he estudiado, eso lo entiendo, pero no te enojes por querer estar con la persona que amo- arrugó el ceño para no llorar- cuándo esa persona me dice todos los días que se va a morir, no te enojes por amarte.

Hinata bajo la cara-Vete.

Kageyama asintió-Por cierto, dile a Kenma que Kuroo no está saliendo con Arisa, que este tranquilo, que deje de juzgarlo y lo conozca mejor- vio a Rika para despedirse-adiós Rika- antes de salir se detuvo-cuándo ya no estés tan enojado mándame un mensaje.

Salió de la casa corriendo, enojado entró a su casa, su familia estaba a punto de comer, se sentó en el comedor, mientras enviaba un mensaje a Atsumu, antes de enviarlo lo borro, no quería enojarse con Atsumu, su padre se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Me pelee con Hinata- Kageyama murmuró.

\- ¿Eso es bueno no? -Shigure le dijo.

\- ¿Qué?

-Eso es lo normal, creo que lo que tu novio necesita es normalidad- Shigure le sonrió- con tu mamá siempre servían las flores para contentarla.

Kageyama se rio un poquito-Hinata no es una mujer-le dijo- Gracias papá- le murmuró, su padre le acaricio el cabello.

*

° Te quiero ver estudiando si estas en mi casa, ¿Entiendes? -Hinata °

° ¿Ahora me mandas? -Kageyama °

° Siempre ha sido así-Hinata °

° Esta bien ¿Ya no estas enfadado? -Kageyama °

° No quiero pasarme el tiempo enojado contigo, ¿Y si algo pasa mañana y me muero enojado contigo? -Hinata °

° ¿Kageyama? -Hinata °

Hinata espero para ver si le llegaba un mensaje, se sorprendió cuándo la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, Kageyama llegó corriendo, con un libro bajo el brazo.

-Yo voy a estudiar, tú vas a dejar de decir esas cosas de la muerte-se acercó y puso la palma de su mano, Hinata dejo la suya sobre ella- ¿Promesa?

El nudo en la garganta no le dejo contestar, Hinata simplemente asintió.

*

A mediados de Agosto Hinata comenzó a batallar para respirar, no tenía que tener un ataque de tos, simplemente hablar mucho lo cansaba, así que Kageyama le había regalado un pizarrón para que escribiera ahí, no era que solo se comunicaran de esa manera, pero por la noche Hinata estaba muy cansado para hablar, así que lo usaban.

Kira, que hacía ya tres meses que no iba los sábados, lo visitaban por la tarde, una vez a la semana, Hinata le dijo a Ayame que no la llevara más veces, porque ya no quedaba mucho de la persona que habían conocido hace tiempo.

Lo que, a pesar de no querer pensarlo, Kageyama estaba de acuerdo. Hinata no era ni por poco la persona que conoció.

Kenma que estaba de vacaciones igual que ellos, pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de Hinata, solo que Kageyama veía que no llevaba nada bien ver a su amigo en esa situación, tuvo que sacarlo de la habitación muchas veces porque sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, si había algo que ponía mal a Hinata, era ver tristes a las personas que quería.

Así que cuando Kenma llegó sonriendo un sábado, Hinata sonrió igual que él.

-Voy a ir a una cita con Kuroo-le dijo a Hinata.

-Eso es genial-Hinata dijo lentamente- ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana-Kenma vio a Kageyama- ¿Te lo dijo?

-Claro que sí, me contó que por fin le dijiste que sí.

Kenma asintió-Es mi primera cita con él, ¿Sabes a dónde me va a llevar? -le dijo a Kageyama.

-Ni idea.

Kenma se pasó la tarde con Hinata contándole lo que le gustaría, Kageyama intentó recordar todo, para contarle a Kuroo.

-Me da gusto por ti-le dijo Hinata-Debe ser bonito ir a una cita.

Kenma asintió, luego su cara se ilumino- ¿Quieres tener una cita?

Hinata sonrió tristemente viendo a Kageyama-Claro que sí.

-Puedes tenerla-Kenma le dijo a Kageyama que se acercara- Puedo ir a mi cita con Kuroo y que ustedes vayan-sonrió.

-Hinata no puede salir de la casa-Kageyama le dijo sentándose junto a Hinata para abrazarlo por los hombros, le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo sé, pero Atsumu puede ayudarnos-Kenma parecía emocionado- Puedo tener una camarita, sin sonido, vamos a varios lugares y ustedes los ven en la computadora.

Kageyama iba a decirle que no era necesario, pero Hinata tenía los ojos iluminados-Suena bien-dijo al final-voy a hablar con Atsumu.

-Genial-Kenma le dijo- ¿A dónde quisieras ir? -le preguntó a Hinata.

El hablo con Atsumu por teléfono, Hinata hablo con él mucho tiempo esa noche, Kageyama se olvidó por un momento de porque estaban haciendo eso.

*

\- ¿Dónde está Hinata? -dijo Kageyama bromeando al entrar al cuarto.

Hinata estaba recostado en la cama, pero llevaba una camisa azul muy bonita, un gorro del mismo color, por primera vez no lo veía con su gorro blanco.

-Bobo-Hinata extendió su mano- ¿Me veo bien?

\- ¿Tienes maquillaje en el rostro? -Kageyama dijo viendo sus mejillas- ¿Hinata?

-Natsu me puso un poco, ya sabes dijo que me daría color en mi primera cita-sonrió- ¿Te gusta?

-Me encantas-Kageyama lo beso suavemente.

-Estoy aquí.

Kageyama se alejó para ver a Atsumu entrando con su computadora-Lo siento.

-Bah, no importa-Atsumu se acercó a Hinata y le dejo un beso en la mejilla- nunca creí que te quedara bien el maquillaje.

Hinata se sonrojó- ¿No me veo tan enfermo?

-Nah-Atsumu negó sacando la computadora-Sí no supiera que estas babeando por Kageyama, intentaría algo contigo-Atsumu le sonrió lamiéndose los labios.

-Estoy aquí-dijo ahora Kageyama.

-Te veo-Atsumu murmuró-Ahora déjame trabajar.

Atsumu estaba ahí con su computadora porque le había conectado una cámara a Kenma, ahora solo faltaba checar que se viera bien en el equipo.

\- ¿Puedes traerle algo a Atsumu de tomar y algo a mí? -Hinata pidió a Kageyama.

-Claro

Cuándo Kageyama salió de la habitación Hinata le tomo la mano a Atsumu-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Atsumu asintió- ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito pedirte un favor- le pidió que se acercara- cuándo ya no esté aquí-Atsumu se removió- necesito que no dejes a Kageyama solo, ¿Esta bien?

-No te entiendo.

-Kenma va a tener a Kuroo, necesito que tú estés junto a Kageyama siempre, que no lo dejes hacer cosas estúpidas, que lo ames.

Atsumu arrugó el ceño-Yo no voy a suplirte cuando te hayas muerto-le dijo con firmeza-lo siento si suena duro, pero…

-Oye, yo no te pedí eso, si ustedes llegan a tener algo…-Hinata se mordió el labio- eso ya no lo podré ver yo, lo que quiero es que como un amigo lo apoyes, que no lo dejes estar solo, hasta que esté mejor.

Atsumu comprendió entonces-De todas maneras, lo iba a hacer, no lo voy a dejar solo, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Promesa? -Hinata levanto la palma de su mano.

Atsumu hizo lo mismo-Promesa-entrelazo los dedos con Hinata suavemente.

-Gracias Atsumu, eres un buen amigo.

Atsumu asintió bajando la mano- Cuándo nos dimos cuenta de que Kageyama te quería-le dijo sin verlo a los ojos- teníamos miedo de que sufriera- sonrió tecleando algo en la computadora- pero creo que nunca lo había visto tan contento con cosas tan simples.

Hinata asintió desviando la mirada.

-Ojalá y se hubieran conocido en otro momento-Atsumu le dijo apretando su mano- en una forma en que pudieran estar juntos mucho tiempo.

-Ojalá-Hinata volteando el rostro para no derramar ni una sola lagrima, pero no pudo. 

\- ¿Me dejas darte un abrazo? -Atsumu le pidió.

Hinata no le contestó, solo lo atrajo para abrazarlo, lloró un poco en su cuello, mientras Atsumu le susurraba cosas lindas, Atsumu era un buen amigo, Hinata no se había equivocado con él.

Cuándo Kageyama regresó noto los ojos de Atsumu y Hinata rojos, pero no dijo nada, solo acaricio el brazo de Atsumu y beso a Hinata en la mejilla.

*

Kageyama había acomodado la laptop, hacía unos minutos la trasmisión había comenzado, Atsumu se había ido un tiempo antes, ahora estaban sentados juntos en la cama, viendo la pantalla.

Kenma y Kuroo fueron al parque, a tomar un helado, fueron a un museo, también al acuario, al final terminaron yendo a petición de Kageyama al gimnasio dónde entrenaban.

Kageyama y Hinata también fueron al parque, solo que no sintieron el aire, no tomaron helado, pero Kageyama le dio un té que bebieron de la misma taza, no hubo un museo, pero Kageyama le enseño fotos en su computadora, no hubo acuario, pero se rieron mucho cuándo Kuroo casi se cae en la alberca de las focas, y olieron el aroma del gimnasio, pero Kageyama le relató uno de sus partidos favoritos jugada a jugada. 

Kageyama estuvo viendo como las manos de Kuroo y Kenma se tocaban, volteo el rostro para comentarlo con Hinata, pero no pudo decirle nada, Hinata estaba llorando suavemente.

\- ¿Hinata?

-No me quiero morir-dijo Hinata apretando su mano-quiero poder hacer todas estas cosas…

Kageyama sintió el cuerpo helado, lo tomo en sus brazos mientras Hinata lloraba-Lo sé amor, lo sé.

-Me siento muy triste- Hinata dijo ahogando sus palabras, Kageyama cerró la laptop- no quiero dejarte, ni a mi familia, ni a Kenma…

Kageyama lo dejó llorar todo lo que quiso, cuido de que respirara bien siempre, Natsu entró sin tocar, parecía a punto de salir.

\- ¿Qué tienes? -corrió hasta con Hinata- ¿Hermano?

Hinata lo abrazo ahora a él-Natsu…

Kageyama se alejó para que Natsu pudiera recostarse junto a Hinata, se quedó en el sofá, viendo como Natsu abrazaba a su hermano, lo dejaba llorar, los escuchó susurrarse cosas, los vio reír, vio los mismos ojos ponerse rojos, el mismo tenía los ojos rojos.

Se había mantenido fuerte mucho tiempo porque Hinata había sido fuerte, ¿Cómo iba serlo ahora? ¿Cómo? Sí ahora Hinata estaba llorando porque no quería morirse.

*

El último fin de semana antes de entrar a la universidad coincidió con el cumpleaños número 19 de Hinata, nadie estaba de humor para una fiesta, pero Hinata pidió al menos una comida, y realmente nadie tuvo el corazón para decirle que no.

Kuroo y Atsumu estaban ahí, Kageyama supo que Kenma ahora estaba muchísimo más receptivo con Kuroo, lo que era muy bueno, estaba su familia y la de Hinata, incluso había un doctor que al parecer era amigo de Ritsuka, Kageyama no le veía el caso a que estuviera ahí, no hasta que Hinata se puso mal.

Comenzó a toser sin control, Natsu lo subió corriendo a su cuarto para ponerle el respirador, Kageyama corrió a su lado y notó las gotas de sangre salir de la boca de Hinata. No entró al cuarto, porque solo estaba la familia de Hinata y el doctor.

-No, no, no, no, no-Kenma se dejó caer en el piso cubriéndose la cara-por favor, por favor, no hoy, todavía no…

Kageyama se quedó helado, vio a su madre y a su padre llevarse a Kira, Miwa se quedó junto a él, Atsumu a su otro lado, vio a Kuroo arrodillarse junto a Kenma, diciéndole cosas al oído.

Fueron diez minutos horribles, la puerta se abrió dejando salir al doctor y a Ritsuka, al menos Ritsuka no estaba llorando, puede que todo fuera bien.

Kageyama entró al cuarto. No, nada iba bien.

Desde ese día Hinata tuvo que tener el respirador conectado siempre, Kageyama estuvo seguro que nunca lo iba a volver a ver de pie, ni a besar sus labios otra vez.

Se acercó a la orilla de la cama y tomó su mano, los ojos de Hinata estaban tan tristes que Kageyama no tuvo el valor de regresarle la mirada, pero cuando noto que Hinata apretaba su mano tuvo que verlo a los ojos.

Estaban juntos en esto, de todas maneras, Kageyama sabía que no faltaba mucho.

*

Entraba a la escuela el lunes 15 de septiembre, pero Kageyama simplemente les dijo a sus padres que no iría.

-Kageyama…-su padre comenzó.

Miwa que estaba a su lado tomo su mano-Papá, por favor- dijo cansado-No quiero irme y que pase algo, por favor, por favor, solo déjame estar con él cuando pase.

Ojalá y hubiera ido a una universidad como Miwa, donde pudiera estar en casa en minutos, pero en cambio tenía que ir y pasar casi cinco horas en automóvil.

-Shigure- Ayame le dijo a su esposo-Déjalo que se quede, hay cosas más importantes.

Kageyama volvió a la casa de Hinata, Atsumu y Kuroo se despidieron de Hinata dándole un apretón de mano, Kageyama casi rompe a llorar cuando Atsumu le beso la mejilla mientras lloraba, hasta Kuroo lloro antes de salir del cuarto.

*

Era 19 de septiembre cuando pasó, eran las 6:50 de la tarde, Kageyama había estado sentado junto a Hinata, en el piso, con la mano sobre la suya, mientras le leía uno de los libros que a Hinata le gustaba leer sobre la reencarnación, sintió la mano apretarse fuerte, rápidamente volteo la mirada, Hinata tenía la mascarilla del respirador llena de sangre.

-Voy a llamar a tu mamá-le dijo poniéndose de pie, pero Hinata no lo soltó, le vio los ojos llorosos-voy a correr, te lo juro, cuenta hasta diez en tu cabeza, voy a volver antes de que llegues al final.

Era una cruel combinación de palabras.

Hinata asintió dejándolo ir, Kageyama llamó a Rika a gritos, la mujer corriendo subió las escaleras, Ritsuka hizo lo mismo y Natsu salió de su cuarto, Kageyama vio como le cambiaban la mascarilla del respirador, pero ya no era suficiente, se le escuchaba un pillido cada que respiraba, Ritsuka llamó al doctor y Kageyama fue a tomar la mano de Hinata, le peino el cabello mientras sin poderlo evitar lloraba.

-Lo siento-escuchó decir al doctor- No creo que pase la noche.

Se aferró a ver los ojos de Hinata, sólo eso, no necesitaba nada más, Natsu lo alejó un poco, le dijo que tenían que cambiar las sabanas porque estaban llenas de sangre, las manos le temblaban a Natsu, así que lo ayudó a sentarse mientras el dejaba que Rika y Ritsuka cambiaran las sabanas.

Vio el cuarto, notó la libreta de Kenma debajo del sofá, fue entonces que tomo su celular, marcó el de Kenma rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que vengas a casa de Hinata-le dijo sollozando.

-No, no…

-Kenma, escúchame-Kageyama pidió- tienes que apresurarte, porque si no lo haces, no creo que puedas despedirte ¿entiendes?

-Sí, voy a llegar rápido-contuvo el aire-Kageyama…

-Corre Kenma.

Cuándo terminaron de cambiar las sabanas Kageyama volvió a tomar su mano, cuándo lo hizo Hinata abrió los ojos, se observaron hasta que Kenma llegó corriendo, llevaba su pijama y el cabello revuelto.

-Hinata…-Kenma tomo su otra mano-maldita sea, esto no es justo- Kageyama ni siquiera tuvo el corazón para pedirle que no llorara, tenía el rostro rojo, lleno de lágrimas- eres mi mejor amigo, te voy a amar siempre-le murmuró a Hinata.

Hinata soltó a Kageyama para quitarse la mascarilla, lo vieron tomar aire con mucha dificultad- Tam…bién te a…mo…-le susurró.

Kenma se agachó y le dejo un beso sus mejillas, apenas un toque, Kageyama lo vio apretar los ojos antes de alejarse, le puso de nuevo la mascarilla a Hinata, le sonrió de lado, apretando su mano.

No estaba preparado para ver a la familia de Hinata despedirse de él, Rika y Ritsuka no pararon de llorar, Natsu no pudo hablar, solo le beso la frente muchas veces, hasta que vio que Hinata estaba llorando en cada beso, entonces se detuvo.

No quería despedirse, pero tampoco quería dejar pasar el tiempo, se arrodillo a su lado y puso su cara cerca de la de Hinata, le hablo al oído apretando fuerte su mano, no sabía que decirle.

-Te amo-dijo suavemente- espérame haya donde vayas ¿Entiendes?

Sintió a Hinata asentir, luego se alejó, Hinata se quitó la mascarilla y Kageyama se apresuró a besarle los labios, estaban fríos y secos, le dejo besos suaves antes de que Hinata respirara mal, cuándo le iba a poner la mascarilla Hinata lo detuvo.

-Gracias-le dijo. Lo hizo de una sola vez, sin tomar aire, Kageyama sabía lo difícil que era.

-Gracias a ti-Kageyama le dijo poniéndole la mascarilla de nuevo.

Él se quedó arrodillado junto a su cabeza, Rika se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo por el pecho, Ritsuka a sus pies le acariciaba las piernas, Natsu se quedó en el filo de la cama, apoyando su espalda en la cama, Kenma estaba en el sofá, con los codos sobre las rodillas, tratando de calmarse.

Hinata se quitó la mascarilla una última vez, todos en la habitación lo escucharon respirar tranquilamente, Kageyama lo vio a los ojos, luego Hinata tomo aire.

Pero no lo escucharon respirar de vuelta, vieron su pecho contraerse, luego no se escuchó nada.

Kageyama llenó sus ojos de lágrimas, besando la frente fría de Hinata, Rika se aferró al cuerpo de su hijo tan fuerte que Kageyama tuvo que mantenerla sobre la cama.

\- ¡No! -Rika gritaba- ¡Mi niño, mi niño!

Ritsuka estaba completamente blanco, tomando las piernas de su hijo, mientras Natsu poniéndose de pie golpeaba la pared, Kageyama no sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar.

Hinata estaba muerto.

Hinata estaba muerto.

Fue entonces que lo entendió, se dejó caer contra la cama gritando, diciéndole que no se fuera, que tenía que estar con él.

Kenma abrazó a Natsu para calmarla, tenía los nudillos rojos de los golpes en la pared, por unos minutos todos lloraron, hasta que Ritsuka se puso de pie, Kageyama lo vio sacar su celular antes de alejarse.

Él lo hizo también, dejo que Natsu fuera junto a Hinata, la vio abrazar el cuerpo de su hermano mientras Rika lo acunaba en su regazo. Se sentó junto a Kenma en el sofá, los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, la muerte era horrible, Hinata parecía más pequeño en brazos de su madre.

Kageyama vio a algunas personas entrar al cuarto, no tuvo idea de quien eran, pero cuando alejaron a Rika y tomaron a Hinata en brazos reacciono al instante-

-No lo toquen-les dijo tomando a Hinata de los brazos.

Ritsuka se acercó y lo alejó suavemente-Tienen que prepararlo.

\- ¿Qué?

Ritsuka le dio una mirada, Kageyama entendió entonces, un funeral, Hinata tendría su funeral. Después de eso no recordó muy bien todo lo que paso.

Supo que bajó las escaleras junto a Kenma, al salir lo primero que vio fue a Kuroo y Atsumu, recargados en el automóvil de Kuroo, él fue el primero en acercarse.

-Lo siento mucho-Kuroo murmuró abrazándolo, Kageyama lo hizo de vuelta, Kuroo le dio un apretón antes de seguir su camino.

Kageyama se dio la vuelta solo para ver como Kuroo se acercaba a Kenma, que estaba en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa de Hinata, lo abrazo sin dudarlo, Kenma lloro en su cuello, hasta que Kuroo lo cargo y se sentó en las escaleras, arrullándolo mientras le hablaba al oído.

-Ven aquí-Atsumu le dijo a Kageyama abrazándolo. Kageyama se permitió abrazarlo, dejo que lo llenara con sus enormes brazos-Voy a llevarte a tu casa.

Kageyama asintió, lo dejo tomarlo por la cintura para llevarlo a su casa, era reconfortante, no tuvo que pensar para ir a su casa, solo se dejó llevar.

Al entrar a su casa en la sala estaba su familia, menos Kira, Atsumu lo dejo ir cuándo su padre lo abrazo por la cintura.

Se alejó de su padre sin decirle nada, se sentó junto a su madre que lo abrazo con fuerza, cansado dejo caer la cabeza sobre su regazo, dejo que le acariciaran la cabeza, sintió las manos de Miwa en sus brazos, dándole calor.

Lloro mientras las mujeres de la casa lo trataban de consolar, supo que Atsumu se fue porque su padre se lo dijo mientras lo ayudaba a ir a la cama, lo arropo como si fuera un niño, dejándole un beso en la frente.

A media noche sintió su puerta abrirse, no había dormido nada, un peso en la cama le indico que alguien se había sentado.

\- ¿Kageyama?

Era Kira.

-Aquí-Kageyama la atrajo para meterla en las sabanas- ¿No puedes dormir?

\- ¿Hinata ya se fue al cielo?

Tuvo ganas de protegerla de la verdad, pero no podía- Si, ya está ahí. 

Kira asintió- Me dijo que cuándo él se fuera al cielo, si te veía triste te viniera a dar un abrazo muy fuerte.

Kageyama tomó su mano- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

-Hace unos días, llamó por teléfono a casa y yo conteste.

Kageyama la abrazó con fuerza- ¿Qué más te dijo?

-Que iba a cuidarte desde dónde estaba, que era una estrella más-Kira le murmuró sonriendo-Yo creo que es un angelito ¿Verdad?

-Sí hermosa, es un ángel-Kageyama la dejo dormir esa noche en su cama, aunque lo hizo por él, no por su hermana, necesitaba a Kira para dormir.

*

Atsumu estaba en su casa la mañana siguiente, vio a su familia alistarse para ir al funeral, el mismo se cambió en silencio, luego recordó lo que Hinata le había pedido.

-Hinata quería que cantara algo- le dijo a Atsumu al terminar de cambiarse.

\- ¿Y qué vas a cantar? -Atsumu preguntó- ¿Lo sabes?

-Sí.

Cuando llegaron al lugar dónde era el funeral, vio la foto de Hinata en un enorme marco, Rika y Ritsuka estaban en el frente, Kageyama los abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y sintió calientito cuándo lo llamaron hijo.

Natsu estaba con su novio, parecía tan cansada que a Kageyama sinceramente le sorprendió que estuviera de pie.

El ataúd estaba en el frente, justo en el centro, era blanco-No me sueltes- Kageyama le dijo a Atsumu, el chico lo tomo de la cintura, vio a Kenma acercarse lentamente.

Llevaba el gorro de Hinata en su cabeza, sobre el cabello despeinado, Kageyama sinceramente no encontraba un lugar mejor para que ese gorro quedara, Kuroo lo llevaba tomándolo de la mano, Kenma abrazo a Kageyama antes de ir al ataúd.

-Hola-Kuroo le murmuró dándole un apretón en el hombro.

Vieron a Kenma detenerse ante el ataúd, echar su brazo hacía atrás, buscando algo, volteo con el ceño fruncido, observo a Kuroo fijamente antes de que Kuroo entendiera, fue a abrazarlo por detrás, sobre su cintura, Kenma sonrió recargándose.

Kageyama no supo si Kenma le dijo algo a Hinata, al cuerpo de Hinata, solo vio que Kuroo tuvo que sostenerlo con fuerza cuándo lo sentó en uno de los sillones.

Tomando aire se acercó, notó a Atsumu unos pasos detrás, eso estaba bien, porque necesitaba un momento con Hinata.

Llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, lo habían maquillado, porque sus mejillas se veían como el día en que habían tenido su cita, no supo que decirle, así que solo puso la palma de la mano sobre el vidrio, deseando poder tocarlo.

Había mucha gente, Kageyama se preguntaba donde estuvo toda esa gente cuándo Hinata estaba enfermo, vio a muchas personas parecidas a los Hinata, amigos de Natsu y de Rika y Ritsuka. Ellos se sentaron junto a la familia. Rika prácticamente tomó su mano y la de Kenma para sentarlos junto a ellos.

El padre dijo unas palabras que no entendió, Kageyama no entendía lo que decía, hablo de Hinata, pero ese que describió no era Hinata, porque no lo conocía, no hablo de cómo le gustaba oler los libros, no hablo de sus estrellas, de como quería saltar tan alto para llegar a ellas, no hablo de la forma tan bonita en que arrugaba el ceño, de su risa que se contagiaba.

No hablo de lo importante.

Sus padres no hablaron, Natsu subió a decir unas palabras, pero Kageyama la vio batallar para terminar las frases, así que su padre la ayudó a bajar. Kenma se puso de pie y subió al dónde el micrófono estaba, al lado del cuerpo de Hinata.

-Me quede con tu gorro-comenzó Kenma, Kageyama noto que no le hablaba a nadie, solo a Hinata- lo voy a cuidar, gracias por todo Hinata, agradezco tanto haberme partido la rodilla, bueno cuándo este viejo no, pero ahora sí- algunas personas se rieron, Kageyama incluso lo hizo- podría decirte muchas cosas, pero tú las sabías, sabías que te amo como mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano, solo me falto agradecerte algo- dijo sonriendo- gracias por enamorarte, porque me dejaste enamorarme a mí también.

Kageyama vio rápidamente a Kuroo, que tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, alcanzó su mano y la apretó con cariño.

-Eres un ángel ahora, por fin llegaste a tus estrellas, era tiempo de que volaras Hinata, nos fuiste prestado por un tiempo, tenías que volver a dónde perteneces- Kageyama vio como derramaba unas lágrimas-Hinata…- tomo aire- estas en un lugar donde no hay dolor, dónde puedes correr y saltar- cerró los ojos, Kageyama lo hizo también, porque sabía de lo que se trataba.

Kenma estaba jugando con Hinata, como tantas veces lo hizo. Estaba jugando una última vez.

Vio a Atsumu y Kuroo hacer lo mismo, a la familia de Hinata, vio a Kira cerrar los ojos también.

-…Dónde puedes comer lo que quieras, es cálido, hay muchos libros y está lleno de estrellas- Kenma tragó y los labios le temblaron- espéranos ahí, vamos a llegar algún día.

Kuroo se puso de pie para ayudar a bajar a Kenma, Kageyama lo hizo también, lo abrazo antes de tomar el lugar de Kenma, vio a toda la gente viéndolo fijamente, el sólo vio a las personas que entendían lo que estaba sufriendo, vio a los Hinata, a su familia y a sus amigos.

-Hinata me pidió algo-dijo contra el micrófono-dijo que cantara algo para que las personas que estuvieran aquí no se sintieran mal- carraspeo- no supe que cantarles para hacerlos sentir mejor, pero escuche esto el otro día, es una canción irlandesa, para cuándo una persona que amas mucho muere- saco la hoja que tenía en su bolsillo- es corta-advirtió.

Atsumu se puso de pie y fue al piano, Kageyama le había pedido que le ayudara en esa canción, cuándo vio a Atsumu listo, tomo aire y canto suavemente.

-Todos los buenos amigos que he tenido, sienten profundamente mi perdida, y todos los seres queridos que siempre me acompañaron, desearían que me quede un día más, pero llegó la hora y hoy me toca a mí, yo debería subir, vosotros aún no, subiré con delicadeza y suavemente os llamaré, buenas noches y que la alegría este con ustedes- sonrió a los padres de Hinata, que cantaban suavemente-buenas noches y que la alegría este con ustedes.

Cuándo se detuvo le sonrió a Atsumu- Era corta, pero estoy seguro de que Hinata hubiera querido…-negó-Hinata quiere que estemos bien- apretó los labios guardando la hoja con la letra- yo quiero cantarle algo a él.

Les dio la espalda para ir al piano, Atsumu se hizo a un lado para dejarlo sentarse, estaba a un metro del ataúd, Atsumu trajo el micrófono y lo puso sobre el piano.

-Esto es para ti Hinata, por haberme permitido estar a tu lado- dijo suavemente, comenzó a tocar el piano antes de cantar.

La canción hablaba de que nunca iba a olvidar, que siempre lo iba a amar, que no lo hacía dudar, que todas sus preocupaciones se habían ido cuando estaba junto a él y que siempre lo iba a amar, pasara el tiempo que pasara. 

~Podría morir y esperarte una vida, no tengas miedo a sentir te amaría, por mil años más, amarte por mil años más…~

Kageyama tomo con fuerza el piano, escuchando como algunas tarareaban la canción.

~Te acercaste, te acercaste, podría morir y esperarte una vida, no tengas miedo a sentir te amaría por mil años más… amarte por mil años más…. Yo siempre supe que te encontraría, no hay tiempo para decir que te amaría por mil años más, amarte por mil años más…~

Cuándo terminó se puso de pie, fue al ataúd y beso el vidrio, justo donde estaría la frente de Hinata, puso la palma contra el vidrio.

-Por mil años más Hinata- le dijo sonriéndole- y hasta la próxima vida- apretó su puño contra el vidrio con fuerza-Promesa.

*

Los Hinata decidieron que quería cremar los restos de Hinata para poder esparcirlos en el lago que estaba en la ciudad, ese que atravesaba por el centro, para que por fin pudiera ser libre. 

Los acompañaron sin dudarlo, Kageyama vio los restos de Hinata caer al lago e irse con el viento, Kenma tomo su mano mientras el aire les movía cabello, Atsumu y Kuroo estuvieron alejados un poco, en el auto de Kuroo, por la mañana los tres se irían a la universidad, Kageyama quería ir rápido, a Hinata le hubiera gustado.

Cuándo los padres de Hinata se fueron ellos se sentaron en la orilla del lago, Kenma lo abrazo por la cintura descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Kageyama.

-Hinata no te dijo algo-Kenma le murmuró suavemente, Kageyama espero en silencio- le gustabas desde que tenía 13 años- dijo bajito.

\- ¿Qué?

-Me contó la primera vez que lo vi que había un niño muy bonito que vivía por su casa, cuándo lo conocí.

-Kenma…-Kageyama dijo tratando de no llorar- no me digas eso, perdí mucho tiempo.

-No-Kenma le dijo- piénsalo de esta manera, le diste ilusiones desde antes de conocerlo, estuviste en su vida desde hacía muchos años-Kenma sonrió- lo hiciste feliz antes de conocerlo.

Kageyama pensó que aquello era muy bonito, así que asintió en dirección a Kenma-Creo que no voy a poder dejar de extrañarlo.

-Lo sé-dijo Kenma.

-No sé cómo parar de llorar-Kageyama dijo después.

-Lo sé- Kenma dijo nuevamente.

-¿Todo va a ir bien verdad? Eso es lo que Hinata quería-dijo al final.

Kenma asintió-Lo sé.

Kageyama vio una hoja caer al centro del lago, antes de que otras la siguieran, causando ondas sobre el agua, escuchó a Kenma decir algo, pero no lo escuchó bien, así que le pidió que lo dijera de nuevo.

-Dije que ya es otoño-Kenma murmuró en voz baja- ya es otoño.

-Lo sé-Kageyama le respondió viendo al cielo, había unas estrellas que comenzaban a salir-ya es otoño.

Él iba a la universidad, mientras Hinata saltaba hasta convertirse en una estrella.  
*

**Author's Note:**

> Déjame un comentario y un voto. Comparte si te gustó!


End file.
